Keep Running
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Donna keeps disappearing on the Doctor! Now he is curious as to why, and after the big fight he is more determined than ever, not only to save his not-even-there-yet relationship with her, but to know what has made her so happy. On Donna's end, she is just trying to run fast enough to stay ahead of it all. Come see how long she can keep running for. Romance/Adventure/multi doctors
1. The Fight

I don't own Doctor Who nor do I intend to make any money off of this, it is all for our entertainment. So please enjoy and if you try to sue me you will get nothing, because I have nothing. I'd say you might get a fat cat, but well I don't think she is accepting anymore subjects to rule over.

**Rating**: MA because it will have a lot of sex scenes I am afraid, and because we're talking about me here there will also be angst. However I am trying to make this more adventure/drama and romance than anything else.

**Pairing/s**: Donna/Doctor (9th) Donna/Doctor (10th) and Donna/Doctor (11th)

**Warnings**: It's likely going to be very confusing to read I won't lie. I blame bas_math_girl as you should for this, it's all her fault [blame happily taken! :D]. Also you should probably thank her as well because she is my beta and has done an awesome job on trying to keep it straight and to the point. I don't think there will be any major problems with reading this unless you don't like sex scenes. Then you should probably be warned now that this will contain at the very least some sex scenes. How many and how detailed hasn't been decided yet. There will be a lot of romance and adventure, and drama. There might be some angst but come on this is me were talking about so there kind of has to be some in it. I think that's all for the warnings, if not I will add it as a note.

**Summary**: Donna keeps disappearing on the Doctor! Now he is curious as to why, and after the big fight he is more determined than ever, not only to save his not-even-there-yet relationship with her, but to know what has made her so happy. On Donna's end, she is just trying to run fast enough to stay ahead of it all. Come see how long she can keep running for.

**Keep Running**

_Chapter one_: The fight

_Doctor's POV_

"Donna, I am going to bring us a cup a tea into the library. Can you grab some of the banana cake you're hiding in your room?" Biting down on my lower lip I growl at myself for backing down from what I really want to ask her. This is getting a bit pathetic. I am 903 years old! I am a grown Time Lord, for Rassilon's sake! I just have to march right in there and demand answers! Donna is my companion, and she will answer me when I have questions! Yeah right, you keep telling yourself that! You know who is in charge here and ever since she came on board you know it isn't you. I would laugh at that if it weren't for the problem of her having started keeping secrets from me. I do laugh out at that, me upset that someone is keeping secrets? How ridiculous is that?!

"Sure Spaceman, meet you there in a moment." I hear her call out to me from the pool room where she had been taking a dip after we had supper. She sounds completely normal, like she isn't hiding something from me.

Well she is, and if she thinks I haven't noticed then she is a bigger fool than I am. I'm just not sure what to do to get her to open up to me. Sighing, I quickly grab the two teas, a bowl of sugar, and a little jug of milk; and put them on a tray before walking to the library to wait for her to get there with the banana cake. The smile that stretched across my face must have reached my eyes as well when I saw that fiery red hair flowing freely over bare shoulders. However it was quickly replaced with a slight frown when I noticed the bruise on her shoulder near her neck. I hadn't thought she got hurt earlier, well at least not when she had been with me. Must have happened while she was out doing whatever it was she has been doing lately, and that just pisses me off enough to make me decide I was going to ask her what she has been up to lately.

"You ok?" I ask first as she sits down across from me and puts the banana cake on the table next to us. She smiles up at me before reaching over me to grab her book from the table beside my chair before plopping down in her own big overstuffed chair next to the fire place.

"Course I am, Spaceman. Thank you for finally taking me to the beach, even if we did have to run away from angry local crab people for trespassing on their sacred beaches." She says sternly but is smiling at me nonetheless to let me know that she doesn't mean it, not really.

I smile slightly and then stand up and move to kneel next to her chair. I let my fingers brush her hair back and she is staring at me with a slight smile but a confused look in her eyes. I let my fingers trail back over her shoulder before gently petting at the bruise I see there.

"You sure you're ok? I don't remember you getting hurt, at least not when you were with me. You did disappear for a while though. In fact, you have been doing that more and more lately. Disappearing on me only to pop back up like nothing happened. Normally I wouldn't mind but you've been hurt. You've been hurt and you didn't tell me. What happened?" I ask gently, trying to show her she could trust me with anything. That I would always protect her for as long as I lived and she would allow me to. She gave me a smile, this one more forced than the last few ones I had gotten.

"It's nothing, Spaceman. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt at all." She tells me before tugging some hair over the side of her shoulder the cover the mark up. As if hiding it would make it go away.

She doesn't turn to look at me as she pretends to focus back in on her book. I am not willing to let it go this time.

"Well then, where did you go? We were together and having fun, than when I turned back around from building a sandcastle you were just gone. What happened?" I ask her pointedly after I slipped to sit in front of her chair so she would see me. I see her frown before glancing at me with a sigh.

"I just got up to take a walk." She says while not making eye contact.

She is a great poker player; still I know she lies to me. I searched around the area for her, just as I have every other time she has 'gone for a walk', as she likes to say. Now I am getting annoyed. I take her to see all of time and space, and I simply ask for her to explain to me what she has been up to and she lies to me? Who does she think she is?

"You were not taking a walk! I looked for you! I walked for a mile in each direction and I couldn't find you! Stop lying to me! Where have you been going? What have you been doing? How did you get hurt?!" I yell at her, angrier that she is hurt and lying to me than anything.

How am I supposed to protect her when she lies to me about being hurt and where she is?! Doesn't she get it yet? Why I have been trying to take her to every place she has asked for? She has to have realized just what I was doing by now. Did she simply not feel the same way I did about her? Was that why she keep running off to wherever she went? I panic slightly at that thought; I don't want her to leave me, I would rather we just remained friends than her leave me.

"Are you tired of hanging around an alien and seeing time and space with an old man already?" I ask quietly when she hasn't answered. I see a slight frown pull at her face before she looked me straight in the eyes.

"You know that's not true at all, I told you when I first came aboard that I was going to stay until you got bored of me and kicked me out." She says to me while watching me for a reaction; trying to figure out if I had grown tired of her. It was the most ridiculous thing I had heard yet. I will never get tired of her, ever.

"That will never happen, Donna. I will never make you leave." I am quick to reassure her, don't want her to think I don't want her around, quite the opposite in fact; I want her closer, much closer. She smiles at me again and it's not forced this time.

"Then I will stay with you forever, Spaceman! For as long as my forever is, it is yours." She tells me happily, while reaching over to grab the cake and hands me a piece of it.

I take it while sitting back on one hand to look at her face. She is truly beautiful. I have tried to tell her so many times now, but each and every time she has refused to believe it, and sometimes won't even stand to hear me speak it. When I do, she is quick to put herself down. I will figure out how to make her believe me one day. I swallow the cake in three large mouthfuls before deciding to get back to the task at hand. I slide forward and let my hand rest gently upon her knee and let my fingers play back and forth there to comfort her.

"Please tell me where you have been running off to, Donna. I'm worried, is all." I ask again, trying to get her to open up to me.

It would be easier to bring my own people back then get Donna Noble to do something she obviously doesn't want to do. She is glaring again and smacks my hand off her knee before jumping up. I follow her up to try and calm her but she has already started yelling.

"What is wrong with you today?! Is it annoy Donna day and you forgot to tell me or something? I said I was walking; now get off my back would you?!" She yells at me, annoyed; and it starts to irritate me.

Really, it wasn't much to ask for when I am taking her through time and space to simply let me know when she wants to 'take a walk!'

"I am flying you through time and space, Donna! You can't just go taking off whenever you feel like it! You have to tell me where you are going, and what you're doing!" I yell back at her, truly fed up now myself. I was the one in charge of my ship, and she could damn well tell me before she went to take a hike or whatever she did when she took off.

"What am I; three? I am an adult, Doctor, I don't need your permission to do anything, thank you very much! If I want to stay out all night then I damn well will and when I come in in the morning I don't want to get the third degree from you! I don't go getting into your business when you say you don't want to talk about it, do I?" She snarled at me before turning on her heel and storming towards the door.

"Where are you going?!" I shout at her as she walks out the door.

"I am going to bed! Without you!" She snaps at me and I growl!

She is fighting dirty and she knows it! That's just not fair, damn it! I wasn't about to back down now though.

"Fine! See if I care!" I yell at her, retreating back; and plopped myself down into her chair and glared at the fire place.

"Good, see you in the morning!" I hear her call before stomping away.

I continued to glare at the fire place ignoring the burn I feel in my eyes. I was not going to cry just because she kicked me out of her room and bed! I feel the TARDIS trying to soothe me. My lips started to quiver and I looked up to the ceiling.

"I just want to protect her. What's wrong with that, huh?" I whimper to my TARDIS.

'_Nothing, my Doctor, though perhaps you shouldn't have demanded answers from her when she is obviously not in the mood to share.'_ My ship tells me as she continues to try to soothe me.

"All I wanted to know was where she had been and how she got that bruise. I know she didn't get it when she was with me. I was worried when I couldn't find her! I mean one minute she was there and the next she was missing for over an hour. I looked for her everywhere and I couldn't find a single trace of her! I got panicky, and even went into the city to ask the locals if they had seen her, but then they asked me where we had been, and well, they weren't very happy after that. I was being chased and I couldn't find her, and what if they had found her first?!" I ask my ship as a few tears finally slip passed my blinking lashes to fall down my cheeks.

'_Where did you find her?'_ My ship encourages me to tell her what happened trying to distract me when we both know she could simply absorb my memories to see what had happened. My TARDIS is always watching out for me.

"One minute I was running through the village hoping to catch a glimpse of her fiery hair, while running away from a group of really unhappy lobsters. The next I felt a hand slip into mine, and when I glanced to see who it was, she was just there in all her ginger glory, laughing and running with me to come home." I let her know how Donna had found me, not the other way around while I curled up miserably in the chair. Well of course she found me, she always finds me when she wants to.

'_Then perhaps, my Doctor, it is not something that needs to be worried over any longer. Simply be happy that all is well. It probably won't happen again now that you have showed her how distressed it makes you. Why don't you go get some sleep?'_ She asks me gently, and I just shake my head unhappily.

"She kicked me out of bed. Got used to sleeping with her, won't be able to fall asleep alone." I mumble and press my face into my knees.

I feel my ship's exasperation and insistence that I get up and go to her. I don't want to simply keep arguing with her though, and I wasn't going to beg anyway! I feel something like a slap from my ship mentally and then the fire and the lights go out in the library. I glare at the ceiling but she just opens the door for me to the hall.

"Fine, but when she kicks me out, angry, you're making the banana milk shakes!" I tell my ship and can practically feel her eye roll; well, if she had eyes.

I walk out into the hall and into my own room and slip my jimjams on before walking silently to her door. I can see the light shine underneath it. I feel the burn come back to my eyes as I think about turning away and going into my own room to sleep. She had never kicked me out before. Maybe the TARDIS was right and she would be calmer by now. I knock quickly to stop myself chickening out. I hear her as she gets up and shuffles to the door. When she opens it, I see her in her pajamas and my eyes water again. I look down when I see her glaring at me. I don't like it when she is upset with me; well, upset at all but especially when it's because of something I have done.

"What?" She growls out the question and I flinch before reminding myself she growls and yells when she is upset or hurt. That it is just the way she deals with things. I fidget for a few minutes trying to figure out what to say. I sigh before deciding to be honest.

"I came to say sorry. That, and to see if you were really going to force me to sleep alone tonight." I mumble to her but keeping my head down so she doesn't see me crying.

It's foolish; I am a 903 year old Time Lord, I can sleep in my own bed alone if she says no. She doesn't let me off the hook so easily though. Why I thought she would I have no idea. She reached a hand out and tilted my face up to meet hers. I quickly try to blink back any tears but we had never fought before, not really. Oh we sniped and moaned and groaned, but never rowed. So when she had kicked me out of her room, out of her bed, and out of her arms, I couldn't help it; big fat tears slid down my eyes. I could see her softening slightly and then she pulled me forward into her waiting arms. I whimper slightly and then bury my head in her neck. She just holds me and rubs soothing circles on my back.

"Oh Doctor, I'm the one who is sorry. I shouldn't have said that, of course you can stay with me. You know you're always welcome with me. I was just a bit upset, ok. Come, where is that megawatt smile of yours, huh?" She asks me, as she tries to get me to calm down now that I had started to cry into her shoulder.

"I shouldn't have pressed you; I was just so worried when I couldn't find you. Don't be upset please." I whimper, and she just pulls me to her tighter for a minute before pulling away and tugging me into her room.

"I know you were and I am sorry I worried you. It's just that sometimes a girl needs some breathing room, ok. I promise I wasn't doing much of anything and I really wasn't hurt. I'm sorry I worried you so much, honest. Why don't you go get cleaned up in my bathroom real quick than come to bed, ok?" She says as she gently shoves me towards the bathroom suite connected to her room.

I nod even though it doesn't fail to escape me that she still hasn't told me what she had gotten up to, but still she is right, I have my own secrets that I ask her not to dig in, and she usually listens to me. When she doesn't she turns out to have been the one in the right. So she has every right to ask me to leave this one be, and I will try to but I can still feel that dread creeping up on me when I was being chased and didn't know where she was. Well, at the very least I was going to let it go for now. Didn't need to get into another row when we just got finished making up from the last one. I quickly wash up and do what I need to for the night before padding back out into the room. She is already waiting in bed for me with my side of the blankets turned down so I could easily slip under the covers. Once under them I hesitate, not sure how upset she is, and how close she is willing to allow me. She seems to notice my dilemma because in the next moment she is tucking me into her side. I press my face into her neck, and circle my hands around her while curling my body as tightly as I could into her. I breathe in deeply as she in turn wraps her arms around me.

"Night, Spaceman." She murmurs into my ear before kissing my temple sweetly.

I smile into her neck and cheekily kiss all the neck I could reach without moving from my curled up position.

"Night earth girl!" I call back to her before placing one last quick kiss to her neck and settling down into her embrace.

It doesn't take long for me to feel sleep's embrace pull me under, much quicker than normal actually. Still, throughout the night she keeps me warm in her embrace and keeps the nightmares at bay. The rest I will simply deal with tomorrow.

**END OF CHAPTER****:**

Well that's it for chapter one, stay tuned for chapter to coming eventually! It will skip back and forth from the Doctor to Donna's POV and the other doctors will be in it as well. I know there wasn't much action in this chapter but it's just the ground work. Lol, and be sure to check out bas_math_girl she is awesome and is taking care of all my work. Hopefully if you all ask nicely (I already tried) she will have her own version of this fiction up soon enough. Reviews keep the authors alive long enough to write you another chapter!


	2. The First Tryst

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Doctor Who nor do I intend to make any money off of this, it is all for our entertainment. So please enjoy and if you try to sue me you will get nothing, because I have nothing. I'd say you might get a fat cat, but well I don't think she is accepting anymore subjects to rule over.

**Rating**: MA because it will have a lot of sex scenes I am afraid, and because we're talking about me here there will also be angst; However I am trying to make this more adventure/drama and romance than anything else.

**Pairing/s**: Donna/Doctor (9th), Donna/Doctor (10th) and Donna/Doctor (11th)

**Warnings**: It's likely going to be very confusing to read, I won't lie. I blame bas_math_girl as you should for this, it's all her fault. Also, you should probably thank her as well because she is my beta and has done an awesome job on trying to keep it straight and to the point. I don't think there will be any major problems with reading this unless you don't like sex scenes. Then you should probably be warned now that this will contain at the very least some sex scenes. How many and how detailed hasn't been decided yet. There will be a lot of romance and adventure, and drama. There might be some angst but, come on, this is me were talking about so there kind of has to be some in it. I think that's all for the warnings, if not I will add it as a note.

**Summary**: Donna keeps disappearing on the Doctor! Now he is curious as to why, and after the big fight he is more determined than ever, not only to save his not-even-there-yet relationship with her, but to know what has her so happy. On Donna's end she is just trying to run fast enough to stay ahead of it all. Come see how long she can keep running for.

Keep Running

_Chapter two_: The First Tryst

_Donna's POV_

With a sigh I look down at the Doctor, and pull him tighter to me. I didn't mean to be cruel to him and let him believe I wouldn't let him back into my bed. After all, I know it helps him to sleep without having nightmares. I was just so upset with him. I know I should probably tell him what's going on with me and those two men; I mean, come on, how many TARDISes do they think I believe exist? It's just that they're both so fun! That and, okay, I will admit it, handsome. They're both handsome in their own way, and they both chose to be with me! To chase me! All over time and space! I guess that's also the reason I don't want to tell the Doctor. I know _SOMETHING_ has to be up what with the whole time and space thing. I mean, the first time with both of them was kind of a last second thing. Wasn't planning on it happening, it just sort of did. I remember the first time I met that manic leather clad man. I almost missed him altogether; if it hadn't been for the rain I would never have entered that bar and never met him.

**/Flashback/**

With a sigh I try to get some of the soaking rain water out of my hair. Apparently even 10 billion years into the future on some planet; whose name I now understand, Drencher, people apparently don't know to at least hand out umbrellas or, I don't know, make some tetchy thing to keep the rain from hitting us! I glance around me again trying to see through the ever darkening pellets of rain water to see if I could spot my Spaceman. With a sigh I give up; he will show up eventually. In the mean time I need to find my way out of the rain before I catch my death out here. Looking around again, this time for some place to take shelter, I catch a slight glow out of what looks like paned glass windows. Kind of reminds me of a pub back home, just a bit more futuristic, kind of just like you would expect it to look like in the future. In fact, I think I even see a robot waiter! Well, it's as good a place as any to wait out the rain. Besides, despite the time difference I am sure I can handle myself in a pub. With a firm nod to myself, I walk forward and the door opens of its own volition when I get close enough to be sensed.

With a smile, I take off my soaking wet jacket and thank the bar keep, who apparently IS the robot I saw, who prefers the term 'Android' apparently, as he hands me a towel to dry my hair off. I mutter a quick thanks and take a seat at the bar. The Android hands me a menu and I glance at it before pushing it aside. The Android raises an eyebrow. Actually, why does an Android need an eyebrow?

"You're an off worlder?" He/she/it asks.

I glare at him slightly, not sure why he wants to know, but deciding it didn't really matter, the Doctor had said by now inter-stellar travel is common place.

"Yeah, what of it?" I ask, preparing to be told off for being the alien. You would not believe how often it happens! I mean, even I wouldn't be so rude simply because you're an alien on my planet! However the Android simply waves his hand over the menu.

"Do you need help to translate the menu?" He asked by way of explanation for his enquiry.

I feel the tension drain out of my shoulders, I didn't even realize I had been preparing for a fight, so I sigh and decide the best way out of this was honesty.

"I can read the menu. I simply can't afford it, mate; no currency on me. I just came in to wait for a friend out of the rain. Sorry." I tell him simply, waiting to see if it would get me thrown out or not. So when I get a genuine smile from the Android it confuses me slightly. Even more confused when he simply starts to make a drink and then places it in front of me.

"Didn't you hear me, mister? I don't have any money to pay for the drink." I ask with a slight frown. He just smiles a bit more and pushes the glass closer to me.

"I heard you, ma'am. I heard your honesty, and you didn't try to take advantage of the fact that here most robots don't get any real respect despite the fact that the law says we're to be treated equally. I think I can manage a drink and some place to relax for that." The Android told me kindly before moving away to wipe down an already clean table. Looking about I notice that I am the only one in here.

"Sorry to hear that, we had something like that back where I come from; people treated wrong simply because they were different. We put a stop to it as well, but it took time for everyone to be willing to listen to reason. So what's your name, love?" I ask, trying to be kind to the poor Android, who I am sure had a hard life. The Android froze for a moment before turning slowly to look at me.

"I was made when the law didn't recognize Androids as sentient beings. I don't have a name as such, but a series of number were given to me so, if the need arose, they wouldn't be erasing the wrong Android." He explains, and I am sure he saw the sudden look of horror on my face because he is quick to ask if I am alright.

I nod my head slightly before growling. The lengths of depravity some beings go to still surprises me.

"Well, the law has been changed, yes, so I think you deserve a name, so let's see. What about Andy? It's sort of like Android, and you said you preferred that term to robot; so yes, Andy should do."

I smile at him and he just stares at me for a moment more before nodding his assent to the name. Grinning, I go back to the drink. He might be an Android but he was sweet. I look down at the glass and see its purple with something that _could_ be a cherry but probably isn't, but for the sake of my sanity I will pretend it is. Noticing him watching me again, I smile and take a deep breath before downing the whole glass in one shot. I wince as it burns down my throat. Whiskey?

"You gave me whiskey? Hell, since when is whiskey purple?" I ask, slightly curious despite how many times the Doctor told me to not simply imbibed things without him to see if it was ok for my consumption first.

Then again, he can just shove off, he licks things nonstop! That has to be way worse! I wish he would just hurry and show up already. Despite Andy being a cool 'droid, I would like to get back into the nice and toasty TARDIS. I miss the old girl when we're on an adventure sometimes. Worse when there is nothing to do when we leave. I groan when I realize what I just thought. The Doctor must be rubbing off on me, what am I thinking hoping for some action?! People tend to get hurt when our type of action starts off. I shake the thoughts off and focus back on Andy who has moved back over towards me.

"It's simply dye coloring, makes it look more exotic then it really is. You're humanoid, so I figured it was a good bet that wherever you come from, you have had whiskey before. Which I assumed meant that you wouldn't have to worry about getting hurt from drinking it. Was I incorrect?" He asks me, slightly worried. With a smile, I shake my head no.

"Nah, it's actually pretty good. Thanks." I tell him; he makes another and pushes the glass towards me. With a smile and a soft 'thanks' I know he can hear, I sip slowly and close my eyes to listen to the music.

Despite there being a few things different from the type of pubs I am used to, it's pretty much the same. Time eases past and I take little notice of it while I sip my drink and dry off in the pub. Sometime later the door swishes open and a gust of cold air interrupts my relaxing doze. I peek open my eye, intending to make the Doctor pay Andy for the drinks he gave me. Only it isn't the Doctor who walks in. Leather clad and scowling, with short chopped hair. He looks at us both before speaking quickly and with a harsh northern accent.

"You have got to hide me quick! Before they see me!" He states before diving behind the counter.

Not a moment too soon it would seem, because I could hear the angry crowd rush passed the door, but thankfully didn't bother to come in and check if he had come past us. I sip the rest of my drink before leaning over the bar to get a better look at him, and the first thing I notice is the ears, and there is quite a lot of them! With a smile, I am tempted to joke about him running from Dumbo for theft of his property! Instead I give him the all clear with a slight quirk of my lips. I guess my Spaceman isn't the only one who can attract trouble like nobody's business.

"It's all clear, you can quite hiding now." I let him know. He jumps up and glares at me.

"I was not hiding! I was merely checking the coding for the bar, making sure it's up to date." He says while Andy glares him out from behind the bar.

I just smile and finish up my drink while contemplating going back out into the rain and seeing if I can't go find my Spaceman and see if we can't find something to do. I glance out the paned window and see the water still pouring down, and sigh. I glance back at leather Biker Boy and decide, since I saved him from the angry mob, he can buy me my next drink.

"Hey Andy, hit me again, and put it on the technician's tab there." I tell Andy.

He smiles, mixes me another drink and pushes it over to me. Biker Boy is glaring at me and I can't help it; he just looks too funny with his big ears. I end up laughing and he glares harder which only makes me laugh harder still.

"I don't see what's so funny!" He grouches, and I can't help it I laugh even more but I manage to drag the chair next to me out.

He glares a bit more but eventually takes the seat next to me. I snort into my drink and offer him one with a nod at my own glass.

"I don't know why you people insist on addling your little brain even more than it already is." He states as he turns his head up at my offer.

That sobers me up quickly enough; I didn't have enough to drink to see that for anything other than what it was: an insult.

"I wasn't too addled to make sure the village people with the pitch forks didn't make you into their next roast." I snap slightly annoyed.

He raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything just nods to my glass.

"I'll have what she is having." He says, and just sips at the drink after Andy puts it in front of him.

We don't speak again for a few minutes; just enjoy our drinks. Then I take a slight glance at him and my boredom and curiosity gets the better of me.

"So come on then, Biker Boy, what were you running away from the village people for?" I ask him, wondering what his story was. I know my Spaceman's looks well enough to know this man is nothing but trouble, and it makes me grin like a giddy school girl.

"I wasn't running! They seem to have lost some idol they consider holy. For some reason they thought I had it. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, is all." He states as he takes another drink of his whiskey before turning to me.

"What about you then, what are you doing out on a night like tonight?" He asks as he looks me over.

I grin and swallow the rest of my whiskey and lean on the counter as I check him out. He isn't half bad, as long as he doesn't talk that is. Still, what are the chances he would even notice I existed if it weren't for the village people chasing him into the pub?

"My friend and I, we sort of travel and see what's all out there." I tell him; and damn if he doesn't have a fine ass.

"Your friend? Well traveling, that's good. I love traveling myself."

Was it just me or did he sound sad about me having a friend? With a grin I slam the last of my drink down and move closer to him. You never know unless you try, and really, it's been awhile since I had time to try and get a leg over. Lately I couldn't get five minutes to myself, let alone an hour or two to have some fun without Spaceman popping up out of nowhere. That alien might be an unconscious flirt, but he also doesn't seem to know when someone is trying to get laid! Still, he wasn't here now, and Biker Boy does look good! Grinning, I place my hand on his upper arm after tossing my hair back.

"Yeah, me and a friend, he is off looking for his own fun for the night, with a man. Want to dance while we wait for the rain to stop?" I ask with a flirty smile; besides Spaceman would never know I just pegged him off as gay to get laid. Which for some reason is hilarious to me and I can't help but grin even wider.

He turns and looks at me for a minute.

"I don't dance." He states gruffly, then quickly glances away.

With a playful grin, I move closer to him. No way was I going to let him get away now. I know I have his interest, and I plan on keeping it for a bit.

"Don't dance, or can't dance?" I challenge, knowing just from looking he won't back down from a dare.

He is quick to look at me again, with a glare. Oh definitely one who can't back down from a challenge. This was going to be fun.

"I _don't_ dance." He tells me irritably.

I look him over and then turn my attention to Andy who had moved away to allow us our space and grin at him. He notices me and I wink at him before leaning forward and smile sweetly.

"Well, since Biker Boy here can't dance, why don't you do me the honor, Andy?" I ask him with a smile and start to get up; I don't miss the way Biker Boy growls slightly as I do. Andy tips his head slightly and starts around from behind the counter.

"Shouldn't you be keeping bar or something?" I hear Biker Boy grouch as he sees Andy come to dance with me.

I am sure that it was Andy's answer that sealed the deal, however.

"I, unlike you, am equipped with everything I need in order to please a customer, including dancing." He remarks as he comes forwards and takes my hand before leading me into an open area so we can sway to the music that has been pouring out of the speakers softly.

I have never heard anything like it before, some sort of cross between whale and dolphin singing I believe, but I couldn't be sure. It was nice and slow though, so I was more than happy to slide up to Andy and wrap my arms around him, and just sway with him. I didn't fail to notice Biker Boy glaring at us. When the song ends, Andy graciously leads me back over to my seat while he heads back behind the bar and makes me another drink. I take it with smile and thank him for it. I sip at my drink for a moment almost nonchalantly, and then lay the final nail in Biker Boy's coffin.

"You were a _wonderful _dancer, Andy. We simply must do that again sometime." I gush out to Andy, who just smiles and tips his head to me.

I don't see Biker Boy's glaring look but I can hear the growl. It's hard to keep the smirk off my face.

"He is a type beta commercial commissioned Android, honestly their dancing abilities are limited at best." He growls next to my ear and I can't help the slight shiver at the way he speaks; as if there were nothing in the world that could touch him.

Giving myself a mental shake, I just glance over my shoulder and smile sweetly.

"Oh I am sure you would dance just fine, Biker Boy." I say in a placating manner before dismissing him and turning back to my drink and Andy.

I have to force the smirk to stay off my face when I hear him growl again before taking my hand from my drink, and pulling me around to face him. He tugs me up and back over to where me and Andy had been dancing moments before.

"You're the most infuriating human I have ever met. Do you know that? And I assure you that quite an achievement." He growls before pulling me closer to him and slipping his arm round my waist and pulling me flush to him before starting to sway us around to a slightly faster pace beat music.

I just smirk up at him and slip my hands round his neck and rock my hips forward brushing against him 'accidently' as we dance. I see his eyes widen slightly and I smirk daring him to say something. He just glares before pulling me up off me feet for a moment as he swirls us both around.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I say as if I don't know what I am doing to him as I move my body in just the right way for me to continue to 'accidently' brush up against him in some way or another.

I can't be certain but I am pretty sure he just groaned. I grin wider and I don't fail to notice the way his hands wonder slightly lower than what could be considered decent if it were just two people having a good time out dancing. I say nothing and just continue to sway with him until the song ends. We stop but neither of us pulls away. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, how is my dancing?" He asks me smugly as if he expected to get a medal.

"I suppose it's not half bad, but still think Andy might know a few movies you could do with picking up." I knock him down a few notches before I slip my arms back up his chest and wrap my arms around his head and let my fingers trail up his soft short cropped hair before resting at his neck. I push myself flush against his chest in an unmistakable move and tug his head down and kiss him for all he's worth.

I press my lips firmly and insistently against his, and slowly mouth against him, teasing him into following me. He's stiff at first but slowly the tension drains from his shoulders and he kisses back. When I feel he is sufficiently relaxed and comfortable with our kiss, I nip lightly at his bottom lip, and am instantly rewarded with his gasp. I let my tongue slip out and lick lightly against his bottom lip before drawing it into my mouth and suckling on it. I part with one last nip to his lips. I open my eyes and glance up and see his eyes dark with lust and he is breathing heavily. I smile sweetly up at him.

"What was that?" He asks when he finally catches his breath.

I happily notice he still hasn't released me from his hold. I look him over and decide that yes, I really do want to follow through with this. He may not be handsome in the conventional sense but he has got that rugged look going for him and, damn it, I am horny now. Letting my fingers draw little nonsensical patters on the back of his neck, I quirk my lips, enticingly.

"It's an offer to get a room and have some fun for the night." I tell him plainly and honestly.

I'm satisfied to see his eyes darken even more, though it's strange, his eyes look so old. I shiver slightly but quickly cast the thought aside when I notice him pulling away slightly.

"I don't do that sort of thing. I don't dance." For once he isn't being rude or condescending, simply telling me the truth of the matter.

Unwilling to give in just yet, I lean forwards and press a light kiss to his lips which he gladly returns. When I pull back, he sighs and presses his forehead to mine.

"Been awhile has it?" I ask gently, not pressing but needing to understand if he was hesitant because he wasn't interested or because it had simply been some time since he had been in the sack with someone.

"You have no idea." He replies, his hands drifting slightly as he starts to sway us to the slower beat that starts to play.

"Lost a love one?" I ask, and his quick intake of air is answer enough.

I sigh slightly myself, and I really was hoping for some fun tonight.

"I understand. I am sorry, who was she?" I ask kindly, deciding he deserved some compassion; I could also see the pain in his eyes.

He stares at me for a moment, apparently trying to decide something. I don't press further just sway with him and let him decide if he wants to tell me. He doesn't speak and I almost think he isn't going to answer; and that's ok too. Then he sighs and lays his head on my shoulder, and we continue to sway.

"I lost my entire _family_. There was a war, and fire. They didn't make it." He tells me, and stiffens slight as if waiting for me to belittle his loss.

I slip my hands inside his leather jacket and pet gently at his back, offering what small measure of comfort I could.

"I'm sorry, Biker Boy; nobody deserves that. How long has it been?" I ask gently, trying not to scare him off with my questions.

I am hoping that by getting him to talk about it, one day he can move on; not with me, but with whoever happens to run into him next. He shutters slightly as if in pain. Poor thing probably is.

"About ten years." He answers bluntly and emotionlessly.

I pull back slightly and look him over, there is overwhelming pain in his eyes and, well, I might have just wanted to get a leg over before, but now I really want to help him. He can't stay in pain forever and I am sure, if she truly loved him, she would want him to move on and be happy again.

"Oh Biker Boy, you need to live again, I am sure they would want you to." I tell him softly and gently, trying my hardest not to be pushy about the whole thing, but wanting to help him move on and start to live again.

"I am living." He doesn't say that's the problem but he may as well have.

I sigh before deciding to stick to my original plan, if only slightly diverted from simply a quickie to a fun night in hope it will help him to start living again. I slowly bring my hands up to his face so he can see them coming; he doesn't flinch away but he does seem guarded. I gently let my fingers trail across his high cheekbones. I place my fingers at the top of his furrowing brow and smooth his forehead out before trailing my fingers lightly down to his eyes. He lets them fall shut as I trace them before moving to trace down his nose. I poke his pointed nose and get a slight quirk of the lips. I train my eyes on his soft lips still slightly flushed from our earlier make out session. I press my fingers lightly against the center of his lips, tracing them to the edges and gently trace over the hard frown lines. I let my hands trail slightly down his arms and relax slightly on his upper arms.

I capture his eyes with my own, and slowly move forward to capture his lips again. He leans forward the rest of the way and I quickly tug his bottom lip between my teeth, worrying it. Then I let my tongue slip in and lick at the seam of his lips. His breath is picking up nicely and before long he is moaning slightly into my mouth. I grin and nip at his lips and then brush my knee gently between his legs to give him some friction to press against. He groans into the kiss and tugs me forward to press more firmly to me. I grin and kiss him again quickly before pulling away, and I am quite satisfied to hear the slight whine in his throat as he tries to recapture my lips. I press slightly at his chest and he stops, and try as he might, he can't keep the pout from his lips.

"We should take this somewhere else, unless you're into voyeurism?" I tease him and give him a parting kiss.

He seems to hesitate slightly and pulls back from me before seemingly deciding what he wants, finally.

"My place is too far away. How close is yours?" He asks as he moves in for another kiss again.

I groan in a not so happy way. It's not that I don't know where the TARDIS is parked, and I am sure Biker Boy here wouldn't even realize he was in a spaceship; well, at least not until morning came, but Spaceman would kill me if I brought someone to shag into the TARDIS. I really need to have a talk about this with him eventually. It's rather easy to feel his interest in what I am proposing by now.

"Can't; my friend, remember?" I groan out, wondering where we could go to take this somewhere more private.

"I remember you telling me he is gay." He says as he takes the initiative and kisses at my neck, finally letting his hands move and tangle in my hair.

"Yes, but he lives there as well. It would be a bit awkward come morning." I moan as his lips trail up to the point just behind my ear.

"There is a free room upstairs for costumer use."

I had plain forgotten about Andy being there; had forgotten the universe was there, actually. I glance over at Andy and he is smiling at me and nodding his head towards the staircase I hadn't noticed before now. I grin and thank him while tugging at Biker Boy's hand. Not wanting to lose momentum, I keep myself pressed against him as we slowly climb the stairs to our room, sharing quick hungry kisses. I groan when I knock into the door jamb. Quickly opening the door, I yank Biker Boy in after me, pulling him back into another fierce kiss; this time letting my tongue slip in and lick gently at the roof of his mouth before trailing along his teeth. I yank his jacket off and tug him forwards towards the bed, and we stumble down upon the soft mattress. I groan when he seems to freeze up on me once we're on the bed.

"What's wrong?" I ask while leaning in to nip at his ear and kiss at his neck.

"I haven't—I don't. That's to say, I don't normally do this kind of thing." He huffs out eventually as he tilts his head to give me better access.

Nipping at his neck, I pull back and grab his face.

"It's like riding a bike; when you fall off you get right back on again. You'll do fine, I'm sure." I reassure him before pushing him down into the mattress and straddle his waist.

I push down slightly and he throws his head back and moans. It doesn't take long before I feel his fingers trailing up my sides. He pets at my cheek for a moment then leans up to kiss me again. Breaking apart from the kiss, he trails his hands down, allowing them to brush over my breast as he seeks out the hem of my shirt. Once he finds it, he quick yanks my shirt up and off. I am quick to return the favor and help him get out of his shirt. I give him a wicked grin as I lean down to kiss at his breastbone.

"Here let me help you." I tell him before trailing my way down his chest.

He gasps and falls back, allowing me to take control. I nip playfully at his belly button before unbuckling his belt. I look up and see him watching me; and grin at him before pulling his zipper down with my teeth, and he groans. I quickly yank his boxers down. I trail my eyes over him from top to bottom deliberately, and then let a low whistle out. Even if I hadn't wanted him to feel good I would have had to admit how damn sexy he was. I hear the slight whimpering growl issue low in his throat. Licking my lips, I lean down and suck on his Adams apple; smirking when it becomes a full blown whine. His hands slide sensually up my sides, drawing slow patterns I don't recognize over my skin as he slowly slides his hands up my arms. Once he reaches my shoulders, he leans his head up and kisses along my shoulder, slowly bringing down the straps to my lace bra as he trails his lips back down. I make an encouraging noise myself when his hands finally trail up my back to the clasp of my bra and unhooks it, allowing it to fall off me. I feel him starting to move to flip us over but decide that I rather like being atop him. Besides, I just want him to relax and enjoy it. So, with a grin, I push him back down and kiss my way across his chest; and I am rather surprised by how hairless he is.

Smirking, I decide to see if he is sensitive and quickly trial my way down to his hipbone; kissing, nipping, and licking. I take a moment there to tease his hipbone and make sure I leave a mark behind. Trailing even further down, I make sure to get teasingly close to his member but never close enough to actually give any true pressure, and I can hear his groaning. I push his leg up and open to 'get space' then I go in and nip playfully at his inner thigh before sucking on the slightly red skin. I am rewarded with his gasping moans, and he spreads his leg even further to give me more room to work with while thrusting his hips into the air, trying to gain some sort of contact. His breath is coming in short sharp pants; groaning almost non-stop.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please!" He begs when I don't move on from teasing; just holding his hips down, slowly torturing and teasing him.

I grin, pleased I had him begging slightly; and with a final parting playful nip, I quit playing and, catching his gaze, I lean forward and take his member into my mouth and swallow him down to the hilt in one hit. He throws his head back, moans out and tries to thrust his hips forwards. Hearing the noises he was now making and, adding to the fact that the teasing has gotten me wet as well as him hard, I decided play time was over. I swallow him down to his hilt one more time before hollowing my cheeks out and sucking hard. I hear the slightly choked sound he is making and that is it, I need to move this along. I slide my tongue under and around his head before pulling away completely and nudge his legs open. He complies but groans, thinking I am going to start teasing again. Grinning, I pull away and leave him and the bed quickly to get rid of my pants; leaving me standing in just my silk bikini panties, my shoes having been kicked off earlier. I see his eyes trail over me appreciatively before groaning and tipping his head back. Wasting no more time, I tug them down to my lower thighs before letting them drop to the floor, and step out of them. I quickly make my way back to the end of the bed.

"Don't worry, I'm done playing, Biker Boy." I whisper to him huskily while crawling forward, allowing him to press against me slightly as I slide my body up over his own.

At some point he had lifted himself up on his forearms. I lean forward and snare him into a searing kiss where I lick at his lips till he opens under my assault, and I delve in as I help position him at my entrance. I lick and twirl my tongue around his, enticing it forward to play with me; and then latch on, sucking on it. He groans and while doing so, after deciding I was wet enough to make it easy, I quickly thrust my hips down, allowing him to sink into me. We're both moaning now, and I can't help but groan when I feel his girth fill me nicely. I go to move but Biker Boy has apparently found some strength of will somewhere because he grabbed my hips, holding me still, gasping to give myself a minute to adjust. For such a bad ass look and mouth he has, he can be quite the gentleman. I allow myself to lie still; panting myself, as his hands quickly run up and down my spine before moving into my hair and using it to tug me forward to resume our kiss.

Figuring this is the signal to start, I press against his lightly muscled chest to help keep myself balanced; I lift my hips up slightly before allowing them to drop back down. Gaining a groan from both of us, I push all the way up and my hair fall over my shoulders. I grate my hips slightly and hear him hiss and then moan when I start a steady and fast rhythm for us to follow. I lift my hips, and then let them slam back down, and he thrusts up to meet me each time, moaning almost continuously until he finds himself something better to occupy his mouth with. He lets his hand slide slightly over my bare shoulder before trailing down over my breast. Rolling one nipple between his fingers, I groan. Leaning forwards, he continues to play with my left breast with his hand while bringing the right into his mouth and laving it with attention. I groan and throw my own head back. It can't have been ten years since the last time. Just can't be.

I can feel the heat pooling low in my stomach and know I am almost ready to finish; and wanting to make sure he does as well, I twist my hips slightly before lifting up and slamming back down. Twisting and grating my hips on each pull, I have him groaning within minutes. I can feel my thighs burning from the strain but don't worry; I know we're not going to last much longer. I am correct because his breathing is so fast it's worrisome, his hips are thrusting erratically, and I am not sure the noises he is now making are even allowed to be considered moans, muffled though they are because he hasn't released my breast. With one last pull of my stomach muscles, I lift myself and twist before falling back down, then suddenly his hands are on my hips in a crushing hold, keeping me pinned down on his member as he empties himself into me. His teeth close and he bites into my breast, the sharp contrast to the quick sharp pain caused the quick pleasure to recede slightly before coming back in a wave even higher, carrying me over the edge with it.

Losing energy and the relaxed feeling that comes quickly, I lean down to rest on top his chest and groan when said action snags my nipple out from his mouth. I can't help the slight huffing laugh I give when his mouth automatically seems to latch onto my shoulder and starts to suck almost absentmindedly. What is it with the men around me and their oral fixation?! He doesn't seem to have a problem, just lying there together quietly. Slowly, his breathing comes back under control, and his hands seem to have a mind of their own as they drift lazily up and down my back. I trace nonsensical pattern onto his chest above where his heart would be, you know, if he has one. I almost laugh out loud at the thought that I had just shagged an alien! A damn sexy one, one I wouldn't mind terribly doing so again with, if it weren't for the whole traveling around space, AND time bit.

Would be kind of hard to explain. His mouth hasn't stopped its exploration of the junction between my neck and shoulder. I would have to hide the mark from Spaceman. There are just some things you shouldn't tell others, even your best mate in the whole universe. I glance at the clock and notice it's getting late, or rather early. With a sigh, I pull away and kiss Biker Boy again. It was time to get back to the TARDIS and my Spaceman. I do laugh lightly when I hear the sound he is making!

"Are you purring?!" I ask, amused as I hear the sound rumbling.

He glares slightly and a slight flush starts to creep up his neck, but the sound persists.

"It's how my kind express their content." He explains, avoiding eye contact.

I grin and kiss him again, the sound increasing slightly in intensity.

"I think it's cute, and that it suits you." I let him know with another quick kiss he tries to turn into something more.

I pull back before he can succeed. I laugh at the pout he has on.

"I have to get going." I tell him as I slide out of the bed and quietly gather my clothing.

He sits up and unashamedly sits there starker's on the edge of the bed watching me.

"What's your name? I'm the –." He starts to say, but I walk back over and quickly silence him with another kiss that leaves him breathless.

"Uh ah, no names. Fun, remember?" I tell him and walk back towards the bathroom door and I jump quickly into the shower, cleaning myself in record time.

I glance in the mirror and see the slight teeth marks around my right nipple and groan, knowing I wouldn't soon forget tonight. I would definitely need concealer for the shoulder I note as I pull my bra and panties on before getting dressed in my shirt, pants and jacket. I walk back out and he is still sitting where I left him earlier. With a saucy wink, I walk forward, grab my boots and slip them on before turning to go, only to find him waiting by the door with boxers on. When in the world had he got up? Grinning, I make my way over to him. Leaning up, I kiss him again before going to grab the handle. He pulls me back and kisses me senseless!

"No names? How am I meant to address you, if I were to see you again, then?" He asks in a husky voice, and I know I must take off before we end up in bed again.

"I travel, remember? Well, if you ever see me again, I will think about letting you know my name." I laugh out to him before placing one final kiss and taking off for the TARDIS.

**/End Flashback/**

With a shiver, I glance over at Spaceman. That was the first time I had seen my Biker Boy. It was not, however, the last time. We have seen each other a handful of times, in many different circumstances, but we always end up in the same place, together. Whether in a bed, against a wall, on a table, over a couch, in a shower. It doesn't matter, we always end up together. I get that it's weird that he is popping up all over time and space, but even if I _wanted_ to know the answers, I couldn't ask.

The third time we met up I decided to lay some ground rules. I am glad I helped him, and I don't even mind being his rebound from his wife, but I don't want to get involved emotionally, or at least that was supposed to be the plan. It didn't exactly work out. Now whenever I see him, I end up running with him, and Spaceman doing something or another on the planet. I am sure Spaceman wouldn't mind I had another friend; he might, however, disapprove of the type of relationship we have. For all his good looks, he can be slightly old fashion.

So, now Biker Boy and I meet up and run, he can attract as much trouble as Spaceman, and then we end up together. We never spend the whole night together, and we never give names. We're not supposed to ask for names either, but he liked to break rules as much as Spaceman because every time I go to leave, he calls out his question of my name. I tell him I will tell him my name if we ever see each other again.

It probably wouldn't have been that noticeable if that had been the only thing going on, because as much as I love Spaceman, he can be quite oblivious to what's right in front of him; but I had also ended up meeting another man. Yeah, before I couldn't get one man to marry me, now I have two men on the side and Spaceman front and center. With Biker Boy he had no clue I had been missing, or what I had gotten up to in said missing hours. I just walked into the TARDIS at the equivalent of 4am to find Spaceman pacing in the control room. When he saw me, he rushed over asking if I was ok. When he calmed down, he asked what happened; I told him I simply waited the rain out in some pub. He asked what I had done while waiting, I just told him I had met a nice Android named Andy, who hadn't made me pay for my drinks.

That's when I realized how much I had to drink and how it hadn't really affected me. I mean yeah, I was warm and mellow, but with as much as I had syphoned down, I should have been smashed. Spaceman explained a pill was put in every alcoholic drink that is served. That it ties in with your DNA, allowing you to get the buzz and warm feeling without actually getting drunk or having the hangover the next morning. I muttered something about being happy about that, and he thought I was referring to the hangover, so he just grinned and explained he knew the best hangover cure because he once got smashed on a planet and the TARDIS wouldn't allow him to fly her without sobering up. He then tugged me along to show me how to make it. Turning towards Spaceman when I hear him whimper, I pull him closer, hoping to help banish his nightmares as my eyes start to slide shut in exhaustion.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Well I hope that was an awesome first start to introducing the Doctors to Donna. Next chapter will involve another Doctor. I don't think it will be that hard to know what nickname is used for which version of the Doctor. Still, I suppose if you want to do something fun, you can try to guess what Doctor is being referred to in each chapter. I am normally a slash writer, in fact before falling completely for 10/Donna I was all for 9/Jack, so I worry about the sex scenes. So, in short, please don't forget to let me know what you think of them! I will start working on Chapter Three soon, so watch out for that as well!

***As always bas_math_girl is to thank for being able to read this at all! Please don't forget to thank her as well! ***


	3. The Second Tryst

I don't own Doctor Who nor do I intend to make any money off of this, it is all for our entertainment. So please enjoy and if you try to sue me you will get nothing, because I have nothing. I'd say you might get a fat cat, but well I don't think she is accepting anymore subjects to rule over.

**Rating**: MA because it will have a lot of sex scenes I am afraid, and because we're talking about me here there will also be angst; However I am trying to make this more adventure/drama and romance than anything else.

**Pairing/s**: Donna/Doctor (9th) Donna/Doctor (10th) and Donna/Doctor (11th)

**Warnings**: It's likely going to be very confusing to read I won't lie. I blame bas_math_girl as you should for this, it's all her fault. Also you should probably thank her as well because she is my beta and has done an awesome job on trying to keep it straight and to the point. I don't think there will be any major problems with reading this unless you don't like sex scenes. Then you should probably be warned now that this will contain at the very least some sex scenes. How many and how detailed hasn't been decided yet. There will be a lot of romance and adventure, and drama. There might be some angst but come on this is me were talking about so there kind of has to be some in it. I think that's all for the warnings, if not I will add it as a note.

**Summary**: Donna keeps disappearing on the Doctor! Now he is curious as to why, and after the big fight he is more determined than ever, not only to save his not even there yet relationship with her, but to know what has her so happy. On Donna's end she is just trying to run fast enough to stay ahead of it all. Come see how long she can keep running for.

Keep Running

_Chapter Three:_ The Second Tryst

_Donna's POV _

Groaning, I turn over to curl into the Doctor and cuddle for warmth only to notice he isn't there. Lifting my head, I squint my eyes and am rewarded when I see him sitting on the edge of the bed. I wonder what time it is, it can't be that early. I feel a slight affirmation and smile my thanks to the TARDIS before turning my full attention back to Spaceman. It couldn't have been a nightmare, I am good about waking up at even the slightest sign of a nightmare, and even if I wasn't, I had made the TARDIS swear that she would awake me if I didn't for some reason respond to his distress. Figuring the best way to end this quickly was the direct route; I sit up, lay my hand on his shoulder, and tug him 'round to face me. I gasp slightly when I see his eyes full of tears and he looks so lost just sitting there. I am almost tempted to say he is frightened. I quickly pull him into my arms and he stiffens slightly before giving in and his shoulders start to shake and I can feel the dampness on my shoulder. He isn't making a sound so I do the only thing I can, and mutter to him that it's ok to let it out. Then he is full on sobbing with the loud wails and all. I rub his back and keep making soothing sounds while he cries it all out. Eventually he has calmed down to a hiccup here and there with the occasional hitching of the breath.

"Spaceman, what was that?" I ask gently, not wanting him to think he couldn't cry in front of me, but needing to know what had caused it in order to help him get over it.

He curls further into me and brings his feet up and presses them against his chest so he is practically in my lap. I smile, understanding what he wants. I reach behind me and snag the blanket and wrap it around him using it as a shield from the rest of the world where my body can't reach to act as the barrier. His shivering starts to lesson slightly but he still keeps his head tucked underneath my chin and his hands wrapped firmly around me.

"I was sleeping when suddenly I had a thought that woke me up." I hear him mutter and frown.

I am not sure what thought could cause him such distress but I intend to end it the minute I figure it out. I dislike my Spaceman being in such distress. I wait patiently to see if he will explain further but when no answer is forthcoming, I press for more slightly.

"What thought, Spaceman?" I ask him, wanting to help soothe this ache as I do his nightmares.

I love my Spaceman, I do. He has taken a big portion of my heart, and just whisked it away to some far and distant planet. Sometimes I fear I will never see it again, but if keeping my secret and acting as best friend is the trade-off for being able to go with him in the TARDIS, then so be it. I won't end up like Martha or Rose, of that I am determined. Besides, I think my heart might just be healing, with the help of my Biker Boy and Tweedy. I shake my head, trying to rid myself of their thoughts; now was not the time to be thinking of them. I refocus on my Spaceman and continue to pet at his arm to calm him some more.

"I just thought about losing someone I care about deeply." He mutters into my chest.

Realization dawns; he must finally be mourning Rose properly. I sigh slightly and pull him tighter to me, wishing I could take the grief he was about to go through for him.

"Oh Spaceman, I wish I could deal with this for you. It will hurt, and you will cry, and maybe even scream. It won't be fun, and it won't be pretty, but in the end the pain will lessen slightly with time. I am afraid the TARDIS can't just jump us into the future for this either, though for your sake I wish it were so. I know you love Rose very much. I am so sorry you lost her, Spaceman." I tell him sincerely, because no matter even if I was sometimes jealous of how much my Spaceman cared for her, I don't wish this pain on him.

I know what it feels like to love someone just slightly out of reach. How much that hurts, and how much you end up giving up just so they can be happy. After all, that's what I had to do for my Spaceman. I knew he was in still love with Rose the first time we met, that's part of why I had to turn him down. So we could both heal from our losses. It didn't help that poor Martha went and fell in love with him, and they both got hurt over that. Then she left, and I am sure that just reminded him of his loss of Rose all over again. It must finally be hitting him that he can never be with Rose again. Well, I will just have to be a woman about it and help him through it as best as I can. Spaceman glances up at me and looks slightly confused for a moment. I smile reassuringly and let him know I will be there for him, just as I always have been.

"Donna, what would you do if you loved someone so much it hurt, actually physically hurt, to be apart from them but you could never be with them because of a mistake you made?" He asked me timidly, and his lips were trembling again slightly.

I sigh slightly and then just pull him closer to me; if only he knew how much I understood his dilemma.

"You love them enough to let them go, so they can hopefully live a happy life, even if it is without you. Then you grieve and move on to find some happiness yourself." I tell him honestly, hoping to help him find someone else to love after Rose.

Oh I know it won't be me, but that doesn't mean he can't love somebody again someday. After all, he will live a very long time; he shouldn't be alone forever just because love had hurt him once. I can hear his slight whimpering but do nothing more than hold him, knowing that there is nothing I can really do to make this better for him. He leans back into me and just sits there in my arms, and it amazes me how others can call him cruel or uncaring. Almost everything affects him even if it's his enemies. He is just too caring a man. I hold him to me and just rock him back and forth trying to help him in some way. When the slight whimpering continues and sleep doesn't seem like it will be happening any time soon for either of us, I decide to move us somewhere else. I shift slightly to get up but Spaceman isn't happy about this, apparently, because he twists his face further into my neck and just holds on tighter.

"Come on Spaceman, I think tonight we're going to need something a bit stronger than tea to get us off to sleep." I say while slowly getting up so he doesn't have to release his hold on me.

Before long we're finally out of the bed and he is wrapped around my side as he tugs the blanket along behind him while I lead him towards the study. I hear him mumble something but don't quite catch what it is.

"What was that sweetheart?" I ask gently, wondering if he wanted to talk about Rose already. I would have thought he would need a little while before he would be ready to actually speak about it, but you never did know with Spaceman.

"Said that alcohol doesn't work with me. Too fast a metabolism." He sniffs while pushing closer to me.

I grin before tugging him into his study and wait for him to go grab his usual seat in front of the fire; the only source of lighting on. He looks at me, then the chairs, then back to me again. Then promptly presses back to my side and shakes his head. Realizing what's wrong, I glance up to the ceiling.

"A better seating arrangement for now please love?" I ask the TARDIS gently while patting at the wall nearest me. 'Also, if you could manage it, a glass of the drink he told me got him smashed and you wouldn't let him drive,' I ask in my mind only and feel her buzz slightly in the back of my mind so I know she heard me.

Then before my eyes, something I would never grow tired of watching, the old worn leather chairs are suddenly further apart on a slightly red carpet that wasn't there a moment ago. There is also an old beaten brown leather couch now sitting between the chairs facing the fire place. A table sitting in front of it, and a bar with drinks already made appears off to the side of the wall. Warm, cozy, and a good stiff drink. It won't fix what's wrong for him, but it will calm him down. I pull him forward and deposit him on the couch with a slight huffing whine from him, before going to get the drinks. I pet the wall again with one last 'thanks' before turning my attention back to Spaceman.

Walking over to him, I hand him his glass and keep the brandy for myself. He takes his glass from me as I sit down next to him. Within moments he has himself pressed against my side again; leaning his head on my shoulder while bring his glass forwards to sniff at it. I smile slightly; there are times I swear he is nothing more than an overgrown, talking, cat. His nose wrinkles up slightly before he turns to look at me.

"How in the world did you get this stuff on board? She never lets me bring any in her!" He complains loudly, and I laugh slightly before ruffling his hair. He can be such a kid sometimes.

"I asked nicely. You might try doing it sometime. If you stopped smacking her with that mallet she might do what you ask." I tell him, only half joking.

He picks up on it at once and protests.

"She knows I don't mean anything by it!" He whines out and then, just like that, he is looking at the wall sadly.

All energy gone, and I can't help but be reminded of Tweedy. He always has massive amounts of energy. Hell, the first time we met was probably the most calm he has ever been, and considering everything that happened, that's saying something.

**/Flashback/**

With a smile, I sit down in the corner café and decide to wait for my Spaceman to show up with whatever trouble he has managed this time in tow. I am not too sure how we managed to get separated, just that it involved a crowd of angry beings. Apparently they didn't appreciate how the Doctor 'tested for durellium'; whatever that is. I still say it was just an excuse for him to lick their Sacred Scrolls. I don't even know why you would _want_ to lick a scroll that's had who knows how many hands on it! That's the Spaceman for you though. He, of course, swore up and down as we were running away from the angry mob that it was necessary to make sure they were not being conned by that overgrown jellyfish we had seen early hiding out making counterfeit scrolls. With a slight rolling of my shoulders, I shake all thoughts of the run out of my head. We had split up to try and get the crowd to thin out and give up. I had gotten the majority of them following me, so I wasn't overly worried. Besides, my Spaceman could run like it was nobody's business. So, with a shrug I sit down and wave the waitress over to me; a very feline looking waitress.

"What can I get you today?" She asks with a fanged smile.

I grin back. I had been assured by the Doctor they were actually a very kindly race of felines, so I wasn't too worried; then again with today's track record. I quickly smile and order an old fashioned tea. From what the Doctor believes, though I disagree, we're only about 250 years into my future. We, however, are not on Earth, where we were originally supposed to go, to see a personal play by Shakespeare. That obviously didn't go according to plan, and we ended up on Shiverium. At least I think that's how the Doctor said it. All I know is we ended up running away instead of watching a play. Suppose it's the usual then, honestly.

I thank the waitress when she sets my order down and she quickly leaves. From what I could pick up from what Spaceman said, there are two races that live here. The Strivock, the original people of the planet, and the Ferlin, or the cat people as I call them. Luckily for me we only managed to upset the Strivock. I glance up when something blocks the sunlight off from me. I almost die laughing when I do! What is he wearing?! Is that tweed? Oh my god, it is! I can't hold it in any longer; I just burst out laughing. He pouts for a moment before grinning and dropping himself in the chair across from me. He looks like a college professor's student aid. I don't know who let him out of the house looking like that.

"Can I help you?" I ask, slightly amused; but I didn't need any more trouble than I already had at the moment. I still hadn't seen Spaceman, after all.

"Perhaps; I was looking for my friend. She had run off this way with her Rory. Umm, have we met before?" He asks with a slightly puzzled look to his face, and if he wasn't so adorable I would have laughed about the line he used.

Honestly, the best he could come up with was 'have we met before?' Still, he was cute enough, despite the tweed, and it wouldn't hurt anything to just chat while I wait for Spaceman to arrive.

"Have we met before? Really?! That's the best pick up line you can come up with?" I tease him good naturedly.

I can see the flush crawl up his neck with striking quickness. I grin at his spluttering denials he was chatting me up.

"Uh huh. So you have a friend with a Rory and you just thought she was sitting alone next to a red head?" I tease him some more.

His eyes trail up to my hair and his face goes strangely blank for a moment and he mutters something about wanting to be ginger.

"I don't think you would pull the red look off, Tweeds. Too skinny. God, you're worse than my friend. I mean, I thought he was a skinny little thing, but you're smaller than a rake!" I tell him while really looking him over.

He has brown floppy hair that keeps falling into his face, and a quick grin. He is truly the skinniest person I have ever met. You couldn't forget the tweed even if you tried. He is cute in a younger man in college sort of way. Which is where he seems to have stepped out of.

"Tweeds?! You make it seem as if I am a stick or something!" He mutters while looking down at my tea.

I can already guess his plan and quickly snatch my cup up before he can get his mitts on it. Then I wave the waitress over to us so he can get his own drink. Blushing, he orders a soda, which I nix just with a single look. He is already hyper, no need to add sugar. I tell her a tea will be fine, and she nods while walking away to get him his drink. He pouts about the drink for a minute before perking up and chatting about something or other about Sacred Scrolls being licked and I can only grin, wondering what he would think if he knew.

"Shouldn't you be getting off to look for your friend and her Rory?" I ask, glancing about as if they would be summoned by my enquiry alone. We have, after all, spent the better part of the afternoon chatting away about nothing in particular. It is starting to get late, and I really need to go and find Spaceman soon. Usually he would have shown up by now, so I was slightly worried. Still, I know the TARDIS would inform me if something was truly wrong. He is pouting again and reaching to catch my hand. I look at him bemusedly.

"I don't want you to go." He whispers so quietly I almost don't hear him.

He has such a sad and confused look about him that I don't have the heart to leave him sitting there alone in order to go and look for my Spaceman. So I sit back down and flip my hand over so it's holding his properly.

"You want to tell me what's wrong, sweetheart? Perhaps I can help?" I ask him gently, hoping to be of some help or comfort to him.

He glances about as if looking for the answer to pop out of nowhere. Then shakes his head and refocuses on me.

"I don't really know. I just seem to have lost something; don't really know what. I wish I had it back though. I really miss it." He says quietly, as if afraid of speaking out loud will somehow make it all the more true and real.

I know how that is and I can sympathize. I squeeze his hand slightly to pull him back from whatever memory he is trying to recall, and smile.

"Well, if you lost something there is nothing more to it than to go and re-find it again. Tell you what, why don't you tell me what you remember and I'll see if I can't help you." I tell him with a huge smile.

I press slightly into my own mind to feel the hum of the TARDIS to make sure everything was alright with my Spaceman, and get a very bemused 'yes' back. I thank her and ask her to inform the Doctor I will be home later on tonight, that I am helping a friend. Refocusing back in on Tweedy here, I wait for him to calm down and center his thoughts. It doesn't take long, I can tell he doesn't like to dwell on the past that much. I say nothing and wait for him to start the conversation. It doesn't take long; obviously he doesn't like silence either. The majority of the afternoon told me that. Even when there was nothing to really talk about he would go on and on like my Spaceman, explaining something or another. Anything to keep the silence at bay.

"There was an explosion, pain. Fire was all around me. I was sick, dying actually. I think I was rammed against the door of my own ship! When I came to I was toppling over the edge of the door of my ship and on to this little planet. I managed to get inside my ship again, but we crashed. Took a while to get used to this body. Then I met Amelia. We sort of ran away after that. Been running ever since." He tells me, and I can't help but feel for him.

Glancing about even just in the general area I was in let me know this probably wasn't the best planet to be on to forget about that. Everything was in burnt burgundy orange and red colors. There was red dirt. Two orbiting suns keep the sky a fiery orange red at all times of the day. In short the planet looked as if it was always on fire.

"That's horrible, but if you remember all of that, then what is it you think you have lost?" I ask, slightly confused.

He seemed to remember everything, and yes, I know that if you can't remember something then how can you explain it is missing? But he seems to have everything down pat, so I am not sure what he believes he lost.

"It's more of a who. I just know someone is missing. I think I lost my wife in the explosion. I think I am afraid to remember it. So I just keep running away." He tells me, and lets his head drop onto the table to bury his face in his arms.

I get up and move around the table, and pull him into my arms. He does not make a sound, I just hear the slight 'pleases' in a watery tone over and over. I rock us back and forth, trying to calm him down. After a few minutes of us sitting there like that, with him practically in my lap, holding onto me, he finally pulls back slightly. He stares at me hard for a minute and suddenly I know what is coming; and I wouldn't even mind it so much if it weren't for the whole emotional breakdown he just had. I don't stop him when he moves forward and crushes his lips to mine. I even kiss back for a minute, but only a minute; then I pull away and smile sadly at him. He looks down and away, obviously embarrassed about me turning him away. Not wanting to deal with any of the nonsense, I set him straight right away.

"It's not that I don't find you cute, in a boyish kind of way, because I do. You just told me you don't know if your wife is gone or not. Just because you're scared doesn't mean it will be bad. She could be out there somewhere, thinking the same thing happened to you. That you died in the ship crash. I would never try to put myself between lovers. Definitely not between someone you obviously still care for a great deal." I tell him gently, not wanting to hurt his feelings even more.

He looks so sad for a moment then smiles with such sadness in his eyes before shaking his head.

"I would. My kind have connections with the loved ones telepathically. If she were alive, I would know." He whispers, and I barely hear him, but his pain over this is obvious.

Taking a deep breath, I gather his hands in mine again before telling him what I know.

"You will get over it, and you will find happiness with another again. Oh, it may take time, but you will get there. You should check it out, however, otherwise the 'what ifs' will always be hanging over your head. Then you will never be able to properly heal." I tell him before sitting back and just holding his hand try to be of some comfort to him.

I watch him closely as he stares at the table, a million miles away. Then I gently shake the hand I am holding to bring him back to the present. He smiles up at me sadly before he brightens up and truly smiles at me.

"You're right! You're absolutely right! I will look into it. Thank you -. You know, I don't even know your name!" He asks me, all giddy again. I smile, reminded of my Biker Boy and his insistencies of wanting to know my name.

"My name? I am sorry, but I don't give that out on the first date. That's usually given after more _strenuous_ activities are done." I tease him gently, wanting to keep the banter up as well as his spirits.

The red flush is quickly back, and he ducks his head. He mutters something I don't quite catch, and I grin.

"What's that, Tweedy? I didn't quite catch what you said." I tease him some more.

"I said I didn't. That I wasn't trying. I was just looking for my friend. That's all." He splutters through sentence after half-finished sentence, that I kind of find enduring.

It's kind of like corrupting the good boy in school; knowing you shouldn't be doing it, but not caring because it's too much fun. With a grin, I lean forwards and tease him some more.

"Oh yes, the one with a Rory. The one you thought would be hiding with me somehow." I tease him further and he flushes even more.

It's way too easy to rile him up. It's cute though. We keep joking back and forth for a few minutes when suddenly he leans in and kisses me again. I freeze, but only for a minute. Then I kiss back, gently, not really sure where he is trying to lead us.

"What's that for then?" I ask, slightly out of breath when he pulls back.

He just looks at me for a few minutes before smiling brightly.

"What if I was? Would it work?" He asks me gently, with a brilliant smile.

I grin slightly, but confusedly. I have no idea what he is talking about.

"What, what would work?" I ask him, curious where he is going with this.

"If I am chatting you up, would it work?" He asks boldly before ducking his head again.

Grinning, I lean forwards and tip his head back up to meet me.

"It would definitely work." I tell him before kissing him soundly.

Spaceman would be fine on his own for a night. Besides, what would be the likelihood of ever seeing this cutie ever again? Just to make myself feel better, I push into my mind and check in with the TARDIS to be sure everything is good. With a decidedly amused sounding reply of 'yes', I turn my sights fully to the cutie in front of me, and smile my most seductive and charming smile.

"It would?" He sounds honestly surprised that I would want to be with him.

I don't see a reason why I wouldn't want to; well besides the tweed, but that will be taken off with what I have in mind. If I'm lucky I can get it burned before he notices. Smiling, I lean forwards and nip at his bottom lip suggestively in answer. It takes but a minute for that smile to come out and brighten his whole face up. I let my hand trail lightly up his chest and then up the side of his neck and finally to clasp gently behind his neck. I pull him down to meet me for a quick yet intense kiss.

"It did. Though perhaps, a better place than in an open market?" I suggest, taking a quick glance around.

While it is still light out, it is quickly becoming what passes for night here, and a lot of people have indeed left to find shelter for the night. Something I want to be doing, with Tweeds here. He glances about as well and frowns for a minute. Thinking he has changed his mind, I pull away slightly, and he quickly looks back to me. Then moves forwards and kisses me with such a passion that it leaves me breathless and damp.

"I really wasn't chatting you up before, but I do want you. I have wanted you since I laid eyes on you. However, we can't go to my place. Friend with a Rory, remember?" He tells me in a slightly high pitched voice.

I almost want to laugh; you would think he has never flirted before, but that just can't be true, not with the way he just kissed me. Biting my lip, I wave our waitress over and pay up for the drinks. Thankfully I have money, actual money, on me this time. Paying for the drinks, I ask for the nearest hotel. After getting directions, I quickly get up and tug Tweeds along with me in the direction of our place for the evening.

It takes us about five minutes to get to the hotel, another five while Tweeds barters for the room price with the skivvy looking Strivock. Not wanting to lose pace or time, on the way up I push Tweeds against the wall, and kiss him for all he is worth. I only pull back and away when another hotel guest walks passed and Tweeds is floundering out some nonsense about testing a theory to explain what we were just doing. Laughing and rolling my eyes, I grab him by the hand, tug him into the room and shut the door behind us.

"They're going to think I am harassing you!" He complains slightly and I can't help it, I burst out laughing.

"I want you to do a lot more than harass me." I purr seductively into his ear and tug at the bow tie to loosen it.

I can see the flush crawling up his neck again and pull back slightly.

"You have, you know, before; right?" I ask, waving my hand between us, so he knew I was referring to what we were about to do.

You would think he doesn't know what is going on with the way he is fumbling. Not that I would mind. I would be more than happy to give him a lesson or two in how this works. I just need to know how fast or slow I should be moving.

"Yes! Of course I have! Wife, remember! I just haven't, I mean to say, is that I have never done _this_ before." He squeaks out, and I can't keep the grin off my face.

He is just too cute! Mastering my face into a seductive smile, I turn and pull my hair over my shoulder.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much; it works the same way whether you're married to me or not. It's just as much fun as well. Here, why don't you help me by unzipping me?" I ask in almost a whisper.

I feel his hands trail up my back slightly before reaching and tugging the zipper down on the dress I am in. I let it fall unceremoniously to the ground, then kick it away. He gasps slightly, as he looks at me up and down. Then his almost non-existent eyebrow raises and he smiles.

"Tennis shoes and a dress?" He asks, amused before pulling me to him.

I grin right back and kiss him soundly while fully pulling the bow tie off and unbuttoning his shirt; in no particular hurry, kissing skin where I can reach it as I answer.

"Mmh, yes, tennis shoes. After all, what outfit is complete without a good pair of running shoes?" I ask playfully before kicking them off as well; tugging his tweed jacket off and tossing it somewhere behind me.

Then I quickly yank the rest of the buttons off his shirt and help him discard that as well. Grinning, I pull him back into a kiss, cutting off his squeak as I quickly relieve him of his belt and unbutton his pants. Wasting no more time, I quickly disrobe him of any clothing left and tug him towards the bed. I drop down on the bed, tug him over me and lean back, allowing him to take control. Crawling up onto the bed over me, he kisses down the side of my neck; sucking on my pulse point and groaning when I lift my leg, allowing him to rub against it. I moan when I feel his hands glide over my clothed breast and let him know how much I would appreciate it if it were skin on skin contact. I pout when he pulls back and sits on his hunches.

"What's wrong?" I ask when he doesn't seem inclined to continue on with what we were doing.

He mumbles something, but I don't quite catch what it is.

"Sorry, what was that love?" I ask, letting my hands idly trail up his side to keep myself focused on him and not only on his flesh.

"I said I like it better when you're in charge." Apparently the flush _does_ go _ALL_ the way down.

I don't miss a beat before I tug and push him down on the bed and crawl on top. Leaning down, I press a quick gentle kiss to him before nipping at his lips till he gives in and opens to me. Sneaking my tongue in, I lick at the roof of his mouth before swirling mine around his tongue, getting him to slowly follow and mimic what I am doing. Panting, I pull back and grin.

"Oh, I think I can manage that, Tweeds; now undo the hooks and release me." I let him know before taking his hands and bringing them to the clasp of my bra.

He groans when the bra slides down my arms. I toss it away and nip playfully at his shoulder. Repaying the favor, he shows my pulse point attention I suck and nip, being sure to leave a mark behind. Then I kiss and nip my way down his stomach, all the while leaving him groaning, making sure I don't give any pressure where I know he wants it the most. Smiling wickedly, I sink my teeth into the fabric of his boxers and pull down, quickly releasing his heavy erection from its cloth prison. Quickly discarding that and my panties, I move back to the bed and crawl back up. Letting my hand trail up and cup him gently, I massage lightly. He isn't small by any means. Groaning when I feel the weight of it, I decide I'm not really in the mood for games after all tonight.

"Fast, slow?" I gasp out to him, deciding I want him fucking me; NOW. Groaning himself, he thrusts his hips up to meet my hand.

"Whatever you want. I already have what I want." He grunts out and twists his hips to try to get me to rub harder, but I pull away.

Reaching over, a quick search of the night table provides some lubricant. I quickly shake any thoughts of how, even in the future, hotels have the stuff hidden away and focus back in on the bed of sexiness under me. Squeezing some onto my hand, I quickly wrap my hand around his member, and start to pump. He jerks in my grasp and gasps.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" I ask, more out of something to keep his mind from what my hand is doing so he can keep some control, than any real curiosity.

Where moments beforehand he was all moans and jerking spasms and heated pools of want, he is suddenly still and intense; and staring directly at me.

"You." He says with such conviction it takes my breath away, and I really have nothing to say to that.

So I don't speak. I line him up with my opening and jerk my hips down in one quick smooth motion, leaving us both groaning. His hands go to my hips as if to hold me still for a moment, but I will have none of that. Grinning and groaning, I grab his hands and trap them lightly above his head. Leaning down the little way left, I capture his mouth; and in moments I have him moaning away as I thrust my hips in slow to quick grinding motions. Then pulling up and slamming back down. Pulling back and arching my back slightly to get a better position, I start pulling up and then thrusting back down in quick sporadic thrusts, keeping a quick and pleasant pace. I moan when he captures one of my nipples in his mouth and sucks. I twist and grate my hips just so, and I am rewarded with a moan from him which just heightens what he is doing to my breast; making me moan even more.

It doesn't take us long and a few quick thrusts later, and he has his hands free; tangled in my hair, pulling me close, and holding me still while he thrusts up into me once more, then stills, spilling his seed inside me. Panting, he falls back against the bed, moaning. Grinning, I catch my balance against his chest and thrust again, making him groan.

"Second, I need a second, before I can get my second wind!" He squeaks out but doesn't bother to move to stop me; and I grin before leaning down and capturing his lips in a demanding kiss and keep thrusting back.

A few quick, deep, thrusts of my hips later and I am groaning along with his moans.

"Yeah, mate, I don't mind you needing a breather, just wanted to get mine as well." I tease him gently before lifting up and letting him slip from me.

I move to lay at his side, not wanting to crush him. The man is truly ungodly skinny. Apparently skinny men, and bad biker boys, are my thing now. Along with one night stands with strange aliens in some no name hotel. Having laid my head on his stomach and closed my eyes to relax in the afterglow, I startle slightly when his voice reaches me.

"Are you ok?" He asks me in a worried tone.

I crack an eye open and look up at him with a raised eyebrow in question.

"You were well, fast." He mumbles, apparently realizing what he said and starts to quickly backtrack.

"I mean, with your movements! I mean, not like that! I meant simply, you didn't give yourself any time to adjust!" He squeaked out at last.

I can't help it, I just huff out a tired laugh; and then before I know it, I can barely breathe, I am laughing so hard. It's just the thought of being on an alien planet, with an alien man, having sex, and I finally get more attention and care than I ever have with any human person; let alone my would-be husband. When I finally calm down, I catch sight of his pout and curl up to his side.

"What's so funny about me making sure you weren't hurt?!" He demands as he wraps an arm around me, and pulls me close while pulling the sheet out from under us and covering us up with it.

"Nothing, Tweeds; nothing at all. I'm fine, loved it in fact." I tell him, and kiss his chest before settling down and closing my eyes to get some rest.

"You know, I have a name and it's not Tweeds. Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" He asks as he starts to doze off.

Yawning, and turning into him more to gain what warmth I could; I mutter back before falling asleep.

"Nope. Perhaps I'll tell you my name if we ever meet again." I mutter, thinking how unlikely that is before falling asleep curled up next to him.

_**/END FLASHBACK/**_

Gasping, I jerk out of my daze when I feel something cold touch my arm. Looking down, I notice the Doctor's half empty glass of alcohol leaning against my lower arm. His face is pressed into my neck and a blanket wrapped tightly around him. He has passed out asleep. Smiling, I gently take the glass from his hand and set it down on the side table. Being as gentle as possible, I rearrange us so that he is asleep with his head in my lap. I take the blanket and shake it out and then cover him with it.

'Oh Spaceman, what am I going to do with you?' I wonder as I get as comfy as possible, already knowing I won't be sleeping today.

Suddenly the leather couch reclines slightly behind me, there is a footstool for my feet and a blanket drops over my lap. Grinning up at the ceiling, I pat at the table next to me fondly.

'Thanks, old girl. I don't know what I would do without you!' I whisper into my mind, knowing she will be there and hear it.

'_Have to make up your own excuses why you are always so late, and running off?'_ the TARDIS whispers back into mine, and I groan quietly.

'We have already had this conversation. I will tell him. Just, you know, when I figure out what's going on myself!' I huff slightly. I can feel the TARDIS's bemusement at my predicament, and scowl.

'_You wouldn't have this problem if you would just tell him what's going on.'_ She reminds me gently before turning the fire up and the lights off.

'Oh yeah, I can just image that conversation now. Hey Spaceman, you know how you been asking what I have been up to? Well, I have been sleeping with random aliens. Don't worry; it's just two of them! However, somehow they keep showing up all over time and space when I know we should be the only ones doing that. Look, just give me some time to figure it all out, I WILL tell him, I promise. I just need time,' I plead with her slightly, and I can almost feel her sigh.

'_I shall tell him nothing, it's not my place. Perhaps you should examine more carefully why you don't mind that they keep showing up?' _Is the whispered reply before she pulls back all the way from my mind silently, telling me to get some sleep.

I know she is right; eventually I will have to explain to Spaceman, how these two men, aliens, whatever, keep showing up, and how I keep seeming to fall into bed with them when they do. Not that I have to explain myself to anyone! I just don't want him to keep worrying over me. I will tell him, as soon as I figure out what exactly is going on. All I really know right now, is that it's fun, and they help me hurt less when I am with them. So what if they're not supposed to be there? We're not supposed to be anywhere we are. They're fun, kind, caring and compassionate. Not to mention just plain passionate. So yeah, I will tell Spaceman eventually. Just not today.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE!**

Ok, so sorry about the long wait. I have had this thing written at least three times! Once fully completed when it was killed off when my laptop decided to act up. I have, however, fixed that problem, (hopefully) and now I am back to writing. I will get to work on four. It will likely be in about a week or two. Let me know who you think should be featured in chapter four! 9, 10, or 11?! I hope you all liked it and it didn't seem rushed, or choppy. After writing it four times over. Three times from scratch it, all seems a bit broken up to me. As always, I hope you enjoyed it and shall read and leave a review! I hope you enjoyed the lemon scene! Don't forget to thank bas_math_girl for being able to read this! Thanks sweetheart!


	4. Secret Meetings

I don't own Doctor Who nor do I intend to make any money off of this, it is all for our entertainment. So please enjoy and if you try to sue me you will get nothing, because I have nothing. I'd say you might get a fat cat, but well I don't think she is accepting anymore subjects to rule over.

**Rating**: MA because it will have a lot of sex scenes I am afraid, and because we're talking about me here there will also be angst; However I am trying to make this more adventure/drama and romance than anything else.

**Pairing/s**: Donna/Doctor (9th) Donna/Doctor (10th) and Donna/Doctor (11th)

**Warnings**: It's likely going to be very confusing to read I won't lie. I blame bas_math_girl as you should for this, it's all her fault. Also you should probably thank her as well because she is my beta and has done an awesome job on trying to keep it straight and to the point. I don't think there will be any major problems with reading this unless you don't like sex scenes. Then you should probably be warned now that this will contain at the very least some sex scenes. How many and how detailed hasn't been decided yet. There will be a lot of romance and adventure, and drama. There might be some angst but come on this is me were talking about so there kind of has to be some in it. I think that's all for the warnings, if not I will add it as a note.

**Summary**: Donna keeps disappearing on the Doctor! Now he is curious as to why, and after the big fight he is more determined than ever, not only to save his not even there yet relationship with her, but to know what has her so happy. On Donna's end she is just trying to run fast enough to stay ahead of it all. Come see how long she can keep running for.

Keep Running

_Chapter Four:_ _Secret Meetings_

Donna's POV

Stretching, I reach out of my shower and grab at the towel that's always just slightly out of my reach. Groaning, I am about to give up and just ask the TARDIS to get it for me; she has offered many times but I don't want her to feel like a maid to me. So I jump and scream when it's suddenly thrust into my hand. Forgetting I was in the middle of the time vortex and nobody could have gotten in, I reach for the nearest weapon, grab the shampoo bottle and yank the curtain back once I have quickly wrapped the towel around myself. At once I squirt the shampoo in the fiends face then hit them over the head with the bottle for good measure! Heart pounding, I finally take in who could have broken in, when I notice the now shampoo covered pin stripped coat. Suddenly remembering nobody could have broken in, well besides an idiot spaceman who apparently doesn't know the meaning of personal space, I start to calm my breathing down. Looking up at the slight whine from Spaceman, I burst out laughing.

"Donnnna! What was that for?!" He whines and I narrow my eyes at him and like the sudden gulp he gives. Stepping out of the shower and grabbing the robe that was suddenly there I pull it on before turning to face my intruder.

"Oh, I don't know; maybe sneaking into my bathroom WHILE I am in it showering and then being freaky and silently waiting there! Think that could have something to do with it, Martian?!" I snap at him while poking a finger into his chest until he is leaning into the back wall.

Then it hits me what he is wearing. He is in his suit, the one he hasn't worn in almost a week of just lazing about in the vortex while he was mourning over losing Rose.

"You always tell me not to interrupt you when you're in the tub! You say it's your time to just relax! I was just waiting for you to be done, so I could chat with you! I even keep quiet for you!" He squeaks out indignantly, well as much as he could muster up while cowering into the bathroom wall from me while covered in shampoo.

Smiling, I tug slightly on the now slick suit jacket to get it off him.

"What are you all dressed up for, Spaceman?" I change the subject because I HAD told him that. Though I was more of the idea he wouldn't be waiting in the bathroom for me.

Then again, with Spaceman I should have known better, really. Still, he had finally started to dress up again so I would let it slide for now. He suddenly has a huge grin on his face and is bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet like he does when he is telling me about our next planet.

"Oh you know, I thought we could go somewhere; we haven't left the TARDIS in almost a week! I thought you could use something to do." He grins brilliantly at me and I grin back.

I am sure he isn't suddenly as happy as he seems, but this is a step in the right direction. After all, despite the fact that we probably COULD hide out in the TARDIS forever if we truly wanted it, we would likely try to kill each other if we didn't get out and get some air soon. That and this is the best thing he can do, trying to move on from Rose.

"Ok, but somewhere calm." I warn him gently. He didn't need to be worrying about saving the universe just yet and if the universe had a problem with that it could take it up with me.

Suddenly he is shaking his head, agreeing with me quickly, making some of the soap fling about from his hair. Laughing, I point it out.

"Perhaps you should take a shower first; to get the soap out." I say, laughing before turning to get my brush and walk out to leave him the shower to use. Only he is suddenly grinning even wider and following me out.

I can't keep the grin off my face, because I know he just thought of the next brilliant place we should go visit. Shaking my head fondly, I sit down on the chair in front of the vanity and go to start brushing my hair out, when the Doctor appears behind me and snatches the brush and takes over. He always did love to do my hair. Getting comfortable, I say what I suspect.

"Alright Spaceman, tell me where you intend to take me next." I say, smiling as he brushes my hair out.

"What?!" He squeaks out in an oddly high pitched voice he gets sometimes lately.

I go to turn around to check on him but he just quickly turns me back around so he can finish with my hair.

"I asked what planet you intend to take me to next." I repeat, slightly confused what was going on with him, but just put it down to him still being upset and hurt over Rose.

After all, even though it's slightly easier to breathe now with Tweeds and my Biker Boy, it still hurts that I can't have my Spaceman. Then again, at the moment, if he suddenly declared his undying love for me I wouldn't even know what to do; not with Tweeds and Biker Boy somehow managing to stay in my life like they have. Quickly shaking those thoughts off, I focus back in on Spaceman.

"Right, course! Oh I know the perfect planet! You're going to love it, Donna! There is this planet of showers! Where in certain spots it rains in a slight warm sun shower! Why take a boring old shower when you can go there!" I grin and tune the rest of his ramble out after he assures me that it was a peaceful planet and that it never had any problems in the past or future. Deciding to make him work for it a little, I tip my head so he can't see my smile in the mirror.

"I don't know, Spaceman; I already took a shower, if you recall." I tell him with as much of a disinterested air as I could manage. It really did sound rather lovely.

"Oh come on! It's the perfect place to go; nice warm sun showers. They even provide little toiletry bags for us to use and a rainbow ending! They actually create a rainbow for you!" He tells me, trying to get me interested.

"Oi, Spaceman, I am not getting undressed with a bunch of strangers to shower!" I say, suddenly realizing this problem.

"Ohh, no no no no no! No undressing necessary. I mean they do have private areas where you could do that if you wanted to, so nobody would see you but no, they invented this nice little spray where your clothes become material-less without actually becoming material-less so you can shower fully clothed! How cool is that?!" He enthuses to me; and now that my worries about having a group shower were soothed I smile up at him in the mirror so he could see I was fine with going.

"Well, I suppose I DID squirt you with the shampoo. Don't know why a shower in the TARDIS isn't good enough for you, but it sounds pleasant enough so yeah, ok! Let's go!" I grin up at him while he grins madly and finishes brushing my hair.

I shoo him away to the control room so I can get dressed. Grabbing my best pair of flat tops, I slip them on and then some jeans and a shirt that I don't care that much about. Just in case there is a mishap with the spray. I don't want to lose my favorite clothes. Quickly throwing it all on and tossing my hair up into a quick pony, I grab my key and tug it around my neck and let it drop under my shirt to lie against my chest. I run to the control room through some of the rocking, letting me know Spaceman has already started to fly us towards our current destination.

He has his shampoo jacket back on and I can't recall him entering my bathroom to retrieve it. Shrugging, I grin and walk over, grabbing onto the rail just in time for the real shaking to start. Grinning madly up at him, I tease him some more about his driving skills and how I could do so much better at the helm. Over the loud noise, he shouts back something that really stuns me while he drags himself by the rail over to me and holds on as he positions us.

"Go for it!" He really means it too and is grinning away.

I am almost too stunned to do anything. He has never let anyone drive her before. Never felt he could trust them enough with her, from what the TARDIS explained to me once. Still, I'm not about to not answer this challenge. I turn around confidently and reach into my mind to connect with the TARDIS. Just to make sure she is alright with this. Get a laughing 'yes' in return, I focus in on the controls and confidently go about flicking buttons and pulling levers; even leaving some out when I remember what causes the TARDIS to buck worse, and grin triumphantly when we smooth out and fly straight and smooth. I can hear Spaceman spluttering behind me about 'WHAT?'

"Temp, remember? I am good at memorizing systems. Had what you did to fly her down after week one. By the end of week two I knew what you were hitting when that would cause all the jumping." I tell him smugly while turning around in his grasp. He is looking truly stunned that I could fly her. Then, just as suddenly he kisses me on the cheek, grinning madly again.

"Brilliant! Have I told you just how absolutely brilliant you are?" he asks as he starts to input the planet coordinates and time.

I am still slightly stunned from the kiss; mostly because I always want more, way more, than he can ever give. So I lean back on the rail, only to accidently hit a button that isn't even necessary, and suddenly we're jerking and tumbling through space again. The Doctor manages to grab onto the bar, laughing as he just continues to set in the target location. Quickly getting back up and grabbing hold of the rail, I start back in on the piloting seeing as the Doctor doesn't look in a hurry to take back over. Laughing, I try to steady the time line, which I THINK is what's making things bumpy. I grin when the Doctor confirms my thought a moment later.

"Bit close to the 1920's there, Donna." He laughs out to me, and we both quickly pull down on the lever to try and get us further away; and then suddenly we're moving forwards into the future. Before I know it, we're piloting her smoothly into the 90th century.

"You didn't do too badly for your first lesson." He says with a grin, before slipping his hand in mine and tugging me to the doors.

I can feel my heart start to beat faster and my pulse start to race. There could literally be anything and everything behind that door. Grinning, I run forwards and pull the door open and walk out.

It's like the rain forest and the cities of Greece from back in the day, mixed together to make this place. The people are brightly colored in greens and blues. They look mostly human except for the eyes, which are pure yellow and have the slight prick of green dots in the middle. They are tall, and I could swear one squawks at me! Grinning, I simply wave while I wait for the translation circuit to kick in. It doesn't take but a moment before the squawk translates itself into "get out of the walkway". Glancing down at the grass, which actually looks like you could transplant it right out from earth, I frown slightly. I glance up at the Doctor when he walks up to me.

"Hey Spaceman, why did that guy just tell me to get off a walkway when I am on the grass and not the sidewalk?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, on the planet of the showers, they walk on the grass and laze on the sidewalks. When they get to earth they don't get why you would want to walk on such rough pavements when you have so much grass to walk on. It becomes a fad for a while before you all move on." He explains, and I can't help but grin at how he has picked up on my habit of nicknaming a planet.

"What is its real name?" I ask, curious now that he hasn't told me it. I raise an eyebrow when he just shrugs.

"I'm sure it had a name before it became widely known as the Planet of the Showers, but nobody can remember that far back; and so far, I have found no book or anything with its real name." He explains with a grin while we start to walk down the grass lane so we can stop holding the people up.

Walking happily with the Spaceman down the grass-way, I see a stall and run up to it. One of the people smile and watch me as I try on a necklace.

"You like it? It's yours." He tells me as he watches me. Smiling, I take the beautiful crystal off and shake my head.

"Don't have any money, mate." I tell him bluntly before carefully placing the crystals down.

They are lovely though. I turn around to check on Spaceman only to sigh when I notice he isn't there. I glace about hoping to catch sight of him when I hear a voice speak up behind me.

"The lady will take the necklace." I turn around at this and grin. I really wish I could figure out how he manages to sneak up on me like he does, and yet always somehow manages to miss Spaceman. I pull my hair up and allow him to slip the necklace on me. Spinning around, I grab him and pull him into a quick and heady kiss that leaves him groaning.

"If we keep meeting up like this people will start to think things." I tell him teasingly while I quickly glance around to make sure Spaceman isn't around. Assured we're alone, I take his arm and tug him along down the lane.

"Oh imagine that, apes thinking. What'll there be next?" He mutters. I elbow him in the ribs before tugging him further down the lane and around the corner.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask, curious as always about how I always meet him somewhere he really shouldn't be; especially since last time I had seen him, he was 200 years in the past.

I am pretty sure he is a time agent. I mean, I heard Spaceman mutter about them and their time hopping enough to know they could get around. I also heard enough to know they were really not all that friendly an institution. He grins and says nothing. Just like always. Same as me.

"I could ask you the same thing." He says conversationally while checking the stalls out Grinning, I decide maybe I could tell him what I am planning to do here.

"Oh well, I heard they had outdoor group showering; a total must see, apparently. So I thought I would stop by and see who I could pick up into joining me in a shower outing." I say casually, as I pick up some random object and pretend to be interested in it.

He doesn't disappoint me; I can hear the slight growl. For someone who has insisted we're not together-together, and that we're both free to do whatever we wish, he sure has a jealous and possessive streak a mile wide. Grinning, I lean forwards to the stall vendor and ask about the directions to the nearest open showering spot.

"I think I know the way." A husky voice answers right next to my ear. Smiling, I glance over at him and look him over.

"I didn't think you would be into group showering." I can't help but tease him some more, and he takes my hand and leads me away from the vendor and down the lane.

He says nothing, but wraps an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him as a group of people pass us by, talking about trying out the showering today. Deciding to have a bit more fun, I go to call out to them and ask if we could join when I am tugged around and kissed soundly before I could so much as voice a squeak. Groaning, I lean into the kiss and tease at his lips till he gives in and opens to me. Wasting no time, I delve in quickly and tease his tongue into playing along. Pulling back, I smack his ass and grin before running forwards, leaving him to follow after me. I frown at him slightly when he pulls me to a stop along the path way to the showering.

"What's wrong?" I ask, not sure what the actual hold up was. He points in the direction opposite the others were going.

"Ours is a bit more private if we go this way. Unless you're afraid to go off the beaten track?" He challenges me.

I laugh out loud at that; if only he knew. I smirk and walk off without waiting for him. It takes but a moment for him to catch up. He is filling the space up with idle chat about the planet, and the only reason I listen at all is because I just love the way his northern husky voice sends shivers down my back and straight to my neither regions, making me wet before we even get to the water. I gasp when I see the showering area. It has slightly cobbled stone warmed from the sun beating down on it, and the rain shower only hitting in the same area the warmed stone is. I let my hand trail into the showering area and it's pleasantly warm. On the stone benches to the left of us there are a few bottles of spray just sitting there waiting to be used.

"It's beautiful." Is the only thing that comes to mind.

"I agree."

I turn at the sound of his voice but he isn't even looking at the area; he is just staring at me. I grin and shake my head.

"Flatterer." I murmur as I tug him forwards to kiss him soundly.

He groans into the kiss and I press forwards so he knows exactly what I intend to do now that we're alone. I kiss along his neck and down to his shoulder before pulling the collar of his shirt down so I can leave a mark there. Pulling back, I admire my work for a minute before I glance at the spray. I wonder if I used the spray if we would have total access to one another. Glancing back up to see his heated eyes, I know we won't have time to try that. Well, not this time; I will be sure to snag a bottle before we leave. I yank his leather Jacket off and he lifts his arms up so I can easily get his shirt off.

He is fast in returning the favor, and pulls my shirt up over my head and tosses it aside. Then he leans down and nips at my jaw before leaning down kissing his way up my neck to my mouth. I let my tongue trail over his teeth before licking gently at the roof of his mouth before enticing his tongue to follow me back out so I can latch on and suck. He groans and presses forwards to let me see how hard he is for me already. Nipping at his lip, I pull back and tug his belt off quickly while he occupies himself with my shoulder and getting my bra off. Before long we are both free of our clothing and standing on the rain-slick cobble stone. Warm water softly falling over us helps make things slick and easy.

I groan when he captures a nipple in his mouth and suckles. He bites gently pulling the nub between his teeth and rolls it. Tossing my head back, I moan out my pleasure. Not one to be inactive, I pull back and watch his face as I drop to my knees in front of him. I always love the look of complete surprise that seems to come over his face, as if he never considers this a possibility. As if I wouldn't want him. Grinning wickedly up at him, I love the groan I get before I so much as touch him. I swallow him down to the hilt in one go and then hallow out my cheeks sucking. He is a trembling, moaning mess within minutes. Swallowing a couple of times and rolling his balls in my hand, and in a few minutes time, I can already taste the pre-cum. Lapping at the underside of his head for a moment, I make sure to get him nice and wet; not that he needed any help there. Licking my lips, I stand up.

"Go sit on the bench." I tell him when he groans when I bat his hands away from pulling me close to him.

He is quick to listen, and gets himself situated half sitting up, half leaning back against the bench. Smiling, I lean down and capture his lips again and entrap his legs between mine. Reaching behind myself, I grab him and give him a quick pump, making him groan, before lining him up and jerking my hips down so he enters smoothly in one swift motion. We both moan, me from the feeling of being full, and strangely enough of belonging. For some reason, with my Biker Boy and Tweeds, I always feel loved, wanted, and beautiful; like I belong. He groans when I ignore his wanting to wait for me to adjust to him; and start rocking forwards gently then back, letting him slip from me slightly before plunging back in.

"God, are you trying to kill me woman?" He pants in my ear; and I laugh out.

"Wouldn't be too bad an ending, would it?" I question in turn while twisting my hips slightly so he pushes in even deeper.

I moan when, instead of answering verbally, he instead latches onto my breast again and starts to suck. God, what this man can do with his mouth. Feeling the heat pooling in my lower stomach, and starting to tense up, I rock faster and harder in hope of making sure he gets to completion as well. Moaning out, he grabs my hips and helps to rock me forwards and back; and I lean forwards and worry the lobe of his ear in-between my teeth, making him groan even more while I suck gently. Within in moments he is pushing his hips jerkily into me before holding me still on his lap. Panting my own completion, I lean my head on his shoulder to catch my breath. With a smirk, I lean forwards and kiss him before letting him slip from me; and stand. Stretching, I hold my hand out to lead him back under the warm sun shower.

"Come 'ere. I'll help." I tell him, motioning with my hand to the soap on the obviously crafted stone shelf. Glancing about the thick wood on one side and the rock outcropping to the other side, I wonder how secluded we really are; but then seeing my Biker Boy standing up, I can't really say I would have changed anything that just happened either way. He makes his way over, and I frown slightly when I notice the intense look in his eyes.

"You already do." He mutters before grabbing the leaf-like shower rag and takes some of what I am hoping is soap and lathers it up. I grin slightly and turn, tugging my hair over my shoulder, allowing him to wash my back. He is ever so thorough, and before we're done we go another round; this time using the warm cobble stone as a bed. Finally, we shower and wash each other down; him complaining I was trying to seduce him into another round, not that he was making any move to stop my wandering stroking hands. Sadly, all too soon we are dressing again.

"Are you ever going to tell me your name?" He asks predictably when we're both dressed and he is leaning against the stone walkway that leads back down to the grass lane; arms crossed against his chest. With a smile, I walk over and use his arm to lift myself up to kiss his cheek sweetly.

"Perhaps, if we ever see each other again." I tell him the same as every other time; and head back down the grass-way with him.

We're silent all the way to the more open grass-way, not because we don't talk, quite the opposite; in fact he can chat your ear off, but because he never seems to like to say goodbye. When we finally make it to the main grass way I turn to him and kiss him again dead on the mouth. More content than passionate.

"I had better catch up with my friend. He's had a bit of a rough patch lately." I tell him and point in the direction of the TARDIS.

"Yeah, my rides back that way." He says before moving forwards and pulling me to him and kissing me soundly before pulling away.

"Until I see you again then." He says with a grin; and I just laugh and shake my head before moving away and head in the opposite direction to him, feeling his eyes on me until I am out of visual range.

Grinning, I head back to the area with the vendor, wondering how long I had been, and if the Spaceman has even noticed or if he has had an adventure of his own. Walking a little faster, I glance about trying to see if I could notice him and, well, it doesn't take long. Not with the growing crowd of yelling townspeople. I wonder what he licked now.

"Get him!" I hear someone shout over my Spaceman's stuttering explanations, and just laugh as he starts to run. Thankfully towards me and the direction of the TARDIS.

I let him get pass me before stepping out off the side grass way, onto the main one, and plant myself firmly in the way of the others.

"What's going on here?!" I demand harshly, causing everyone to pause. Some are muttering and spitting slightly on the ground, but no one speaks up.

"Donna, there you are; I was getting worried. I turned around for a minute and when I looked back you were just gone!" Spaceman mutters sullenly.

"Well?" I ask, ignoring his silent enquiry of where I was. I raise an eyebrow and gesture to the angry townspeople.

"Oh, I might have licked the grass to make sure there was no dixioplation, causing the ground to just swallow you up. There wasn't, by the way! No ground swallowing people up which is always a good thing. Well, almost always. Well, most times. Well, some times. Apparently that's not such a good thing to do here, where apparently love for nature comes before all else." He adds quickly when he sees my foot start to tap impatiently. I hear the others behind me start to growl again at the blatant way he said it; and sigh.

"So, in other words?" I ask with a slight smile.

"Run!" He agrees while reaching a hand out for me.

I take it and run along with him, laughing slightly. We keep a fast pace, and just barely manage to get into the TARDIS and shut the door before the rocks start to hit the door. Wincing in pain for the TARDIS, I pat at her side in silent thanks for the protection; and sorry for the abuse she is currently enduring. I feel the gentle nudge of her entering my mind.

'_Always my dear, always. I see you had an interesting meeting this morning.' _She says laughingly while absorbing my memories. Something new we just both realized we could do.

I am more than happy to let her poke through most of my memories; even of my rendezvous with my mystery men, as long as she stays out of my private thoughts and memories of Spaceman. Don't need her thinking I am a bigger slag than she probably already does.

'_Oh my dear, I have liked you since the moment you entered the Doctor's life. I have loved you since you stood in front of him and tried to protect him from harm's way. I will continue to love and care for you until you are no more, and then I shall carry you on in my memories. Besides, I am a multi-dimensional sentient ship. I understand the need for companionship.'_ She answers me; even though I never asked her the question to start with.

I need to work better on those mental shields she has been teaching me, but I send her my thanks and love nonetheless.

I focus back on Spaceman when I feel the slight rocking of the ship as he sends us flying into the vortex. I grin and walk over to him. He is staring at me out of the corner of his eye. Checking me over for injuries most likely. I don't know where his sudden fascination with protecting me has come from. I find it enduring, but slightly annoying as well. I like that he cares about my wellbeing so much; I do. I just wish he wouldn't ask where I was all the time. I can tell he is using all his restraint not to just blurt the question out as it is. In a great mood since I had just seen my Biker Boy, ran with my Spaceman, and had a fun time on the Planet of the Showers along with snagging a can of the spray, I just grin and decide to give him something to work with.

"Don't fret, Spaceman. I just went off to see these showers you were raving on about. Remember, no public group showering for me? I asked the vendor the directions, turned around and you were gone. I figured you would catch up. What did happen to you anyway? I swear, I turn away from you for one flipping minute and you go poof!" I laugh out as I walk towards the kitchen to make us some tea.

He looks troubled for a moment, and I wonder if he is going to press the issue. Technically I didn't lie; I _did_ ask a vendor for directions, and I _did_ go to the showers, so I might have left some details out! However he just grins and follows me into the kitchen.

"I saw you wanted the necklace so I ran back to the TARDIS to get the psychic credit card. Sadly, by the time I got back you were gone, and so was the necklace. I am sorry you didn't get what you wanted, Donna." Spaceman tells me; and I can't keep the grin off my face as I finger the necklace in my pocket before setting the tea down in front of him and taking the seat next to him.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it; I had the perfect time there, Spaceman. Thank you for taking me!" I tell him while I place the chocolate-covered biscuits down on the table.

He stuns me for a second time that day by kissing my cheek again, making my heart flutter. I guess today isn't such a bad day after all. Spaceman seems to be getting out of his funk, I saw my Biker Boy, and the shower was truly awesome.

"By the way, you do realize that you didn't shower yet and have dried shampoo in your hair, don't you?" I ask; and grin when it dawns on him that he does indeed have shampoo on his coat, hair and a little on the tip of his nose which sadly transferred to me.

I grin, sip my tea, and take a bite of one of the biscuits while he takes off moaning down the hall; muttering about humans disappearing on him, making his hair all icky and sticky. Yeah, today was definitely a pretty good day. I wonder what tomorrow will bring.

_**END OF CHAPTER FOUR!**_

That is a wrap for chapter four, ladies and gentlemen! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it, and you can thank the fact that I lost the net for a whole day and a half, for having this done so quickly. Was bored out of my mind! Thought I was going to kill my brother, and end up in jail before I would get to finish. Thankfully I am not in jail. I am not sure about the brother part living yet; will decide later. As always, please leave a review and don't forget to thank bas_math_girl for being able to read this! Thanks, love!


End file.
